Darkness In Session GB!
by Neo-Crystalwell
Summary: Welcome To The Schools of Darkness once again! But what's this? That's right, Gender bending! How will our lady ninja handle life within St. Racheal's walls and our boys at Darkley? With women and men guards given license to treat them as they wish? warning: Sex, Violence and Swearing just as the others!
1. Index

**Hiddy Ho! Let's begin this GenderDender Series!**

* * *

**Plot:** Welcome to the world of Villainy, a world of secrets and status. Where there is light, there is shadow. Darkely and St. Rachael are but the starting block for this line of work. Most go in as a means of Family ties, some go in to see into the head of some of the most dangerous of minds and others are sent here as the outside world cannot deal with them. We join a good few handfuls of children and adults alike shaped by these places. (Some of you seen this already so you know the drill.)

**TWIST: **Let's reverse the genders, change up the story some, you know?

* * *

** St. Rachael Students:**

**(The Warfare Class)**

**Loren Garmadon-3rd Generation (Bleeder)**

**Kayla Kotestsu-1st Generation (Rooter)**

**Francine Duncan-3rd Generation (Bleeder) *doesn't sound very Irish or Scottish, does it?***

**(The Dungeon Master Class)**

**Brittney Tudabone- 5th Generation (Bleeder)***

**Collette Belmonte- 1st Generation (Rooter)**

**Aoi Yogan- 1st Generation (Rooter)**

**(The Seduction Class)**

**Gwen Grant-8th Generation(Bleeder)***

**Zelda Julien-1st Generation(Rooter)**

**Ran Hiver-1st Generation(Rooter)**

**(The Thief Class)**

**Janice Walker-14th Generation (Gener)**

**Wendy McCoy-1st Generation (Rooter)**

**Brittney Tudabone-8th Generation (Bleeder)***

**(The Herbalist Class)**

**Gwen Grant-6th Generation (Bleeder)***

****Johanna II Johnson- 4th Generation(Gener) *so creative...***

* * *

**St. Rachael Guards: (10)**

**Ronda Jones (Class Of 1975-Warfare Class)**

**Shino Garmadon (Class Of 1975-Warfare Class)*Queen***

**Agatha Duncan (Class of 1975 -Warfare Class)**

**Harriet Grant (Class Of 1975-Suduction Class)**

**Christina Tudabone(Class Of 1975-Dungoen Master Class)**

**Paula Michael (Class Of 1975-Thief Class) *Princess***

**Cermila Straight (Class of 1997-Dungoen Master Class)**

**Benince Freeman (Class Of 1997-Thief Class)*Princess***

**Elenor Walker (Class Of 1997- Thief Class)**

**Johanna Johnson (Class Of 1997- Thief Class)**

* * *

**Darkley Students:**

**(The Warfare Class)**

**Noata Kotestsu-1st Generation(Rooter)**

**Akito Garmadon- 4th Generation(Bleeder) **

**Erik Walker- 5th Generation (Gener)**

**(The Dungeon Master Class)**

**Kyle Jones- 6th Generation (Gener)**

**Kurtis Swanson- 12th Generation(Gener)***

**Tarrence Tucker- 16th Generation (Gener)**

**(The Seduction Class)**

**Carlton Robertson-Generation 9th(Bleeder)***

**Lucas Jones-6th Generation(Gener)**

**Ray Tylor-1st Generation (Rooter****)**

**(The Thief Class)**

**Cameron Jones-6th Generation (Gener)**

**Logan Montag-7th Generation(Bleeder) **

**Kurtis Swanson- 3rd Generation(Gener)***

**Vincent Johnson- 14th Generation(Gener)**

**(The Herbalist Class)**

**Clarton Robertson- 5th Generation (Bleeder)***

**Elric Walker- 2nd Generation(Gener)**

**Tiffany Jones- 6th Generation (Gener)**

**Mako Loh̄aphis̄ʹ- 1st Generation(Rooter) **

**Neko Wellson- 16th Generation(Gener)**

* * *

**Darkley Guards: (10)**

**Hanson Robertson(Class Of 1975-Seduction Class)**

**Shane Tudabone(Class Of 1975-Thief Class)**

**Emil Jones(Class Of 1975-Warfare Class) *Queen***

**Alexander Montag(Class Of 1975- Dungeon Master Class)*Princess***

**Jessie Kage(Class Of 1975-Seduction Class)**

**Lee Michael(Class Of 1975-Herbalist Class)**

**Ernest Walker(Class Of 1997-Dungoen Master Class)**

**Koko Johnson(Class Of 1997-Thief Class)**

**Kin Gold (Class Of 1997-Dungoen Master Class)*Princess***

**Arron Granger(Class Of 1997-Herbalist Class)**

* * *

**STILL Too many characters? Deal. This is just the index, all will fit in and be mentioned. Like the first, be ready for a lot of reading, don't worry, they'll be plenty action. Just like the original saga, unimportant sex scenes will be scarcely mentioned. Highlighted if important, you all ready?**

**Let's get this party started...**


	2. Act 1

**Act 1: Greetings**

"*Yawn* Come on, Collette...Quit powdering your tits, their perky enough!" Janice silently muttered. She brushed her black skirt and jacket, looking at her blue under shirt and blue ribbon. Janice took her glasses off, they weren't real. Just something to psyche out others, her mom's trick. Only two girls were stupid enough to take them off her face, getting punched and taking them back. Never take a nerd's glasses, lest that nerd be a St. Lucy nerd! She saw Collette coming out, she too yawned and walked over to her. All black...She WOULD wear all that black, with her unfair body, no girl stood a chance on getting a boy toy with her around. Who would have though that this snooty girl got to St. Racheal because she was too violent? She saw Mr. Belmonte and waved at him, he waved back at her. Mr. Belmonte was very cute for an older man: neatly cut black hair, pale blues all in soft black attire. But considering that she had an attractive Daddy and a beautiful Mom, adding on that one was a dancer and the other was a puff puff Queen, was it a REAL shocker that Collette herself stunning? The fact that they were still this good lookin now meant that Collette's looks would stick around, Janice watched as she gave her Mom the finger and walked off. Wow, still mad that she was going to her school? Get use to it. Star chuckled, reminding his wife that their daughter was still mad. Clara sighed, Collette was gonna have to get over it sooner or later!

Naota and Kayla waited, Janice saw him and waved sweetly at him. She stopped once she saw Kayla's and Kayley's glares fixed on her, only to be stopped by Sako... Oh, honestly! Noata could do worse, at least it was a girl they knew about! It's the girl he DOESN'T tell you about that's the issue! No doubt Naota got his looks from his Dad: long brown silky hair tied behind him with golden eyes. Black uniforms with gold and red for Naota while Kayla had just red. Sako nudged his wife to stop, Kayley was just worried...She didn't want her sweet little boy to be hurt, those St. Rachael girls were heart breakers, the lot of them! Walker's girl or not, she trusted no girl FROM that place! At Zelda's home, they saw Zelda and her family talking for a bit. Mrs. Julien looked exhausted as ever, did she ever get any sleep? Even Mr. Julien was a good looking man: cool blues, blond hair and a soft voice...Guess the scholarship was too good for them to turn down, that had to be it to get nice and smart people to send Zelda to a place like St. Rachael.

All four of them walked to school , Janice explained the social circle and such. Lorie was Queen so she wouldn't be caught dead with ANY of them, for first few weeks. once there they saw what she meant. Loren was with Brittany and Gwen now, she did wave at them so at least she wasn't a total snob...

* * *

With our dear Doctor now, she is seeing a familiar face in for a check up. Kayley had to have her check up done and it wasn't the one she particular cared for either, Gynecology...Why did she have to do it? Well, the usual Gynecologist wasn't in today...That idiot picked a bad time to take make a three day weekend! There were 10 in the Hospital, 5 were at a convention, three were busy and another was sitting in at a local clinic. She knew how to do it but it wasn't her favorite either! Sticking your hand up in another woman's canal didn't NOT speak to her as a way to start her shift! The fact that it was Kayley made things even more awkward! Kayley sighed, get it over with please. Iris found something...interesting on Kayley's person...Was she seeing this correctly? A gold piercing? Kayley was in her thirties and she was still wearing personal jewelry? She did take it off, right? Good God, if she had to remove that surgically...Kayley and she could NEVER look at each other again! After the examination, Iris looked at the info on Kayley's health in other areas. Everything was fine, no illnesses or other problems but...Something bothered her about Kayley...It was odd but something about seeing her undercarriage reminded her of her school days, her days at St. Rachael. Yes, Iris was a Herbalist graduate from 1997...At said school, she treated those whom she trusted and knew needed the help. A Warfare student went to her as to avoid her older sister and her testing, not blaming her for it...One thing stuck out that she and Kayley had in common: A gold ring piercing...And according to her Mammogram, she had the same piercings for both breasts. The Warfare student had piercings on her face and they were gold too, could it possibly be...?

Kayley looked at Iris, sniffing the air. That perfume...It smelled familiar. She remember her days as a St. Lucy girl, she went to another herbalist student because she got fed up with her big sister experimenting on her when she asked to be fixed up! The perfume she wore all the time, made with her name sake. Irises were really strong smelling and really stung the nose but her perfume always smelled like Root beer...Just like the perfume she was smelling now. No...Iris was too nice to be one of those haughty Herbalists...right? "Nice perfume, irises?" Kayley asked. Iris blinked, "Yes, most people think it's soda. It's actually Gingersnap irises." Iris admitted. Kayley thought about it, she did have some brown flowers growing around her home...Another tip off: Herbalists usually keep ingredients on hand or nearby. "That necklace, a gift from Sako?" Iris asked. Now it was her turn to blink, that obvious? "Yes, I've been treasuring it since then." Kayley answered. Both women faced the other and were about to open their mouths to speak until they sensed the other doing the same. They both relaxed a bit more, Ahh, so they were both right...

"What gave me away?" Iris asked.

"Your perfume: it's the only Iris that isn't overwhelming to my nose. Your grow it too, Herbalist keep close to home." Kayley answered while tapping her nose.

"I'm surprised: you look so different without all those gold dots on your face." Iris sighed.

"Took Sako and me a while to get use to it, ever tried forging with soft metal on your face? I don't recommend it." Kayley expressed.

Ah, work hazard. That WOULD be rather painful if they melted onto the face...The two nodded, deciding to keep this to themselves. Kayley sighed sadly, Iris looked at her. What was wrong now?

"It's true: Once St. Rachael, ALWAYS St. Rachael." Kayley sighed.

"We tried, Kayley. No one can say we didn't try." Iris consoled.

* * *

**Ah ha! bet NONE of you were expecting that! And what do you know? Kayley still has her piercings! So she did get more then just her face! She can't yell at Kayla for getting them, she just following tradition! ****Before, the other fathers weren't aware of each other. Their women counters are a tad smarter and put two and two together rather fast, recognizing each other a lot faster.**

**This ALSO means that Elenor will know them just as fast, how? you'll see...oh and yes, their daughters will ALSO put two and two together much quicker. **


	3. Act 2

**Act 2: Let's Begin!**

(Yesterday afternoon)

Ahh...Parent Teacher conferences...The go-to place to find out everything you can, at least before and after the meetings, the first one of the year was always important. This particular one was of no exception, as St. Rachael's new principal would be introducing herself to all Teachers and Parents. Star looked around nervously, feeling all the weight of all the women in the room undressing him with their eyes. Clara looked at all of them staring at her hubby so: Even at 40, Star was still handsome. He and his wife shared the very same type of vanity, taking care in their looks so they would last and it showed that it worked. The attention of course made her have the most unladylike urge to bash their eyes in with her bare hands! Star held onto Clara's shoulder, she held onto his neck and walked in with him. Iris was treated to the same sight that Clara was treated: Lots of women drooling over her husband. Yun had followed his wife's advice and followed the basic amount of care in his skin as such, so he was still desirable. Now perhaps she was being a bit protective or a tad jealous but why did she get the grotesque urge to gouge out their eyes with a scalpel? How boorish! Yun held her hand and held her close, Iris squeezed the hand back and walked in. Kayley walked inside, it was huge! So many women in one place...Good thing Sako went to Darkley for Noata's behalf, if he hadn't, then he be gawked at as well!

"Kayley, I'm here! Yoo-hoo!"

She smiled, seeing Eleanor waving both of her arms up in a chipper manner while smiling sweetly. It never ceased to amaze her on how child-like she was, she saw the major next to her, how strange that they seemed so thick now a days...Oopies, she should have told Iris and Clara not to bring their men in here. There was a reason that St. Lucifer was labeled as a man eating trap! Never was she so happy to have boy twins otherwise, Ernest would be eye candy as well! The women were thrown off by Ronda's appearance, she had nothing but boys so why was she here? Did she have a Daughter hidden away or something? As they introduced themselves, Ronda said nothing at first. "What are ya, retarded?!" She asked them. Shino translated that was Ronda "there was a lot of single mommies and swinging mommies here and bring husbands was a bad idea." Star quelled Clara's temper, worried about her blood pressure. Kayley and Eleanor found that very strange...She claimed to be 35 but they didn't buy it...Surely if a girl like her was in their class, they would have recognized her...Iris would talk about her age, using the privileged info excuse. A better question: How old was Star?! A woman with dark skin, copper like eyes, small glasses and grey business dress walked up to the podium, she was about their age.

"Good Afternoon, Parents and Teachers. Thank you all for attending to met with me and talk. I am Hemra Darrel." She said in a think Jamaican accent.

Wait, Darrel?! Caramel, Johanna and Eleanor froze at that...But the only Darrel was...Oh, fuck...The Junker Woman turned to Clara and Iris' haunted expressions...Did they know her, all she knew was that whatever it was, it wasn't positive...They assured their husbands that they were ok but they really weren't: The she-devil that almost ruin their lives before they began! The Jamaican woman cleared her throat before she began explaining everything to them, Star bolted in his seat a bit. He moved his eyes and saw a woman squeezing his rump like a ripe tomato, seemingly pleased with her findings. Clara saw the action and grabbed at her wrist, "Take. it. off!" She whispered before breaking her wrist. Johanna and Eleanor blinked, wow...Beauty queens sure were fast, had to be for first place! Yun felt his downstairs being manhandled or woman-handled in this case, Iris saw it and pinched the offending woman's hand. "Release...those!" She whispered. Almost missed that one too, doctors were pretty fast...Had to be to keep from getting sued! Wait, wait! They were missing the important speech!

"Due to problems in the past and after talking to the Police chief, we will be handling our own affairs within our own walls. To keep it to the simple guideline, I've gone to the trouble of hiring 10 guards to keep those girls within bounds. I've chosen these ladies based on their records with in these halls and their knowing of what the girls will do, some of them I know of personally. All of the Devil's Spice and Sinful six, come forward."

The room exploded in rapid whispers, she hired THEM!? Where were they?! Eleanor and Johanna stood up and go up on stage, joining Caramel and Benny. Kayley and the others couldn't believe it! Eleanor was a St. Lucy girl...But she was so kind, how could she be..one of those? Ronda and Shino went to Christina and the others, ah...THAT'S why Ronda was here! The principal showed off their photos and their records, farther shocking them. Kayley and Iris looked at Eleanor's photo, high bright blond pigtails and smiling. She looked innocent but at St Rachael, Lemon as she was nicknamed was about as sweet as an actually lemon: Sour up front and the sweetness was hard to find. Even when she smiled or laughed, you knew you were in trouble when you tried stealing from her. Her sweet tooth was the second well known fact about her: She and Johanna often fought over the last sweet of the day, before they teamed up. Eleanor and the Major still had their sweet tooth, usually in line at Pagan bakery. They should have known but how could they? She no longer wears those pigtails, putting in a bun most of the time. Eleanor saw how upset they were, how could she tell them this? She couldn't, anyone who did was usually shunned by everyone. But something was familiar about Kayley and Iris...she couldn't quite put her finger on it...

"I also was a graduate of 1997, just as most of our staff and Teachers. All precautions have been made with the principal from our Brother School, there WILL be little to no trouble starting this year and beyond." She stated at the end. Johanna looked at McCoy, poor thing looked so sad about this. How could they tell her that they St. Lucy grads?

* * *

(And to present time, Night time.)

We find our girls waiting, the locks could use some work...A little kid could pry these open! Janice sat on a rock and looked around. She didn't see the guards, her network only told her that the new principal hired them and picked them out personally. The last batch were nothing but a bunch of old broads would couldn't catch insomnia, how could they catch vibrant, wrinkle free girls? The new pick didn't';t scare her, it didn't matter. She WOULD get to Noata! Hordes of girls were running in different route to head to Darkley and it's cage of handsome hunks! Our woman guards arrived for their first shift and not a moment to soon, seeing the hordes of little whores now. The lady guards all spit into twos and went to go deal with ALL of them, two stayed at the gate. Ahead and approaching the gate was Wendy and Janice, she saw the two guards. Hehe, that IT? Just two?! That principal must have been hitting the bong too hard, how was two thin stick gonna stop all of them!? Her grin started to turn into a frown as she got closer, the shadows starting get more and more familiar...The clouds in the sky parted and exposed them, Johanna and Eleanor were at the gate and laying down on it.

They heard their footsteps, especially Janice's. Thieves are suppose to be silent, not noisy...Janice stopped dead in her track and the rest of the girls went ahead, her Mom was one of them? Why? Eleanor slipped down and started running, the speed itself was unreal...Janice could barely follow how fast she was going! Eleanor stopped and walked up to her daughter, smiling at her. She wasn't gonna let her Mom toco crunch her, over her dead body!

"Evening, sweetie!" Eleanor greeted dotingly.

"Mom...Why are you a guard?!" Janice asked.

Her smile turned into a softer more sad smile, "Your father and I won't be going easy on you from now on." Eleanor sighed

"Easy on me?! You've been BABYING me?! Bull!

"The first lesson of thievery, Janice?" She merely asked.

Janice thought about and smacked her forehead, How could she forget that? Rule 1: Your lies are truth and your truth is more lies, to the point that they are ALL truth. This was true even with bragging: the really good ones do both silence and trash talk in small doses. How much was she holding for her? A third? Half or perhaps...ALL OF IT?! Eleanor smirked at her before running at her, Janice wasn't used to seeing a look of malice on her Mom's face! She barely scrapped away with out getting hit, she then jumped and headed for the wall. What a pity, she looked and saw Johanna for only a moment before seeing the are twist and twrill, she felt something ram into her stomach and knock her out. Johanna was nice enough to catch the little girl and hand her off to Eleanor. " Go tuck her in, Ellie. I got the rest of these sorry girls..." Johanna assured. They all cleaned up all of the rejects and put them in their beds...Not a one escaped...

* * *

Our girls were in their room, angry that they were taken down not just once but twice now! Janice growled, damn it...She had the file on her Mother, figuring out the person she labeled as Mom WAS holding back. Killing someone was easy, it was the holding back that was hard part. Her Mother gave her condoms but she whispered this "Use them, IF you can." She was calling her out, taunting her to run and try and get past her! She did her research on the other guards, growing more pale by the second...They weren't just the top grade holders but they also the most notorious. From harmless flooding of the guard's sleeping quarters to actual killings of guards! Loren's Mom, what a psycho! She killed two teachers and 5 guards! The people merely messed up? Over 200. Everyone in her group had killed at least one and bruised hundreds.

Considering their stats and how strong they were now...Our girls felt helpless! Loren got up and growled, her Mom wasn't gonna keep her from Cameron, she could spank her ass until she was 40 for all she cared! And if anyone stood in her way, eat tile! None of them were going to be told what to do, even if they were their own flesh and blood parents! Caramel saw the determination on them, good...Mistress Ronda would be so pleased by that challenge...She seemed to take a bit of liking to the Kayla girl...Caramel herself? She wanted to beat the crap out of that cocky little Belmonte tart, go after master Thomas will she? Not on HER watch she wasn't!

If any of those tartlets wanted Ronda's boys they would not only have to get past their Herbalist head butler and their Dungeon Master nanny, they would also have to get past Were-animals Mistress and Master Jones. if they could do those two little things, then school should child's play...

* * *

**See? It's not totally word for word. This cold is kicking my ass so I apologize for the delay. Eleanor! Don't tease her with condoms, that's so mean! The messed up part about that? Ed did that with Jay too, and Jay was pissed off by it. And yes, Shino and her friends did kill back in the day, those are the ones they remember best and felt justified by it...it was the ones they didn't remember that drove them insane once they did.**

**Makes you think, just how bad was THIER principal?**


	4. Act 3

**Act 3: Of Course You Realize This Means War...**

Ronda looked at the rosters, something about those damn NAMES was bothering her...Especially little miss pigtails' last name, she's HEARD it before somewhere...Several times in fact but was she from THAT particular line? That's what was bothering her at the moment, because if so...She had a bone to pick with pigtail's Mommy then, SEVERAL bones and all of them hers! She went to a few pageant clippings in a scrap book. That little beauty tart MUST have been a pageant tart...She saw her photo and another almost clone-like to it! Her Mother...Ronda could hardly believe a woman could look that...flawless all the time, so vain was she that she would powder any slight imperfection on her face...She saw no wrinkles, how old WAS she under the foundation? She wasn't her age, she would have recognized her faster. Perhaps not Eleanor's age but a few clicks older? 5 years? If so, her possible graduation year and pageant-ing year would be around 1992...The Doctor, hearing about how successful she was made her curious as well. Mrs. Julien's accuracy was a tad too perfect to be merely just luck or otherwise, just where did she graduate from? Clara, Iris and Kayley...Their smells bothered her, some of it smelled familiar...Kayley's most of all, the woman reeked of metal and charcoal but she also seemed to have some type of wild pheromone on her...quite similar to hers in fact. Say she was right, what did spell for her? Why hide it from the children that are being put here, why keep such a vital and important bit of knowledge from your own flesh and blood? Shame? Possible. Fear? Possible again. Not knowing where to start? Possible as well. Talking about something like that was not just hard but it meant showing a part of yourself to your child that they've never seen of you. Ronda and Emil had not all the way explained they're past to the boys, wanting them to toughen up before telling them in detail. It was a bit...hard to digest... Shino and the others seemed just as curious, Eleanor in fact seemed to be just as suspicious...

Her pondering were put on hold as she passed a wall, she walked backward and looked at it with her eyes and mouth growing slowly wider!"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!? THOSE LITTLE SULTLETS IN TRAINING ARE DEAD!" She roared. Aggie and Shino felt the walls resonate with Ronda's yell, better go see what the fuss was about before she ACTUALLY went in full rage mode. Every woman guard on duty saw the wall that made the red head so angry...Elenor and Johanna's reaction? They laughed at it, was that what they think it was!?

The wall had something red smeared on to it, large letters that said "WE DO WHAT WE WANT, PERIOD!" Our garuds were wondering what this was exactly, was it blood? paint? Or...Eww, it couldn't be THAT! The girl or girls who did this weren't just brave but they were disgusting if this was what they all thought it was!

The Herma walked in and saw the wall, blinking slowly and then pointing at it. "That had better NOT be what that last word is..." She said in soft anger. Eleanor went up to the wall, taking a finger and wiping some off. She took it to Shino, who at first getting away from it. "Smell this, I don't think its blood...Too dark." Eleanor asked. "Have you fucking lost your Goddamn mind, get that crap away from me, YOU sniff it!" Shino barked. "We ALL lost our minds, just trust me, if I'm wrong then you can kick me ass." Eleanor promised. Shino smiled, She would like that...She sniffed it, confused at first. She licked it, all of them freaked. The HELL was she doing!? Shino couldn't believe it, Eleanor giggled. She had a feeling, it was sticky and red like blood but none of it smelled foul at all. "It's raspberry/strawberry filling!" Shino said confusingly. Herma got angry, they were wasting that expensive filling on this?! "Clean it up, all of you!" Herma yelled. She walked off, The woman got started. Paula, Johanna and Eleanor jumped away, the rest of them were covered with said filling! They had a feeling there was a trap, they laughed until they were covered with it themselves. Ah...This was Janice's trap. Only she would think so far ahead to plant a second dosing to those who got away from the first, the gag was followed with gram cracker crumbs and whip cream traps farther down. Yep, her daughter did this. She licked some and smiled, it was as funny as it was delicious!

After they cleaned up, they all headed to the showers to get rid of the dessert off. Caramel took their clothes and washed them under the shower head, hopefully it would come out after they actually washed them. She puts them in the washing machines and let the detergents do the rest. At least all of them used cheap clothes for this! Eleanor saw the scars on Ronda, Shino, Aggie, Paula, Harriet and Christina, yikes...Their backsides weren't safe either, at least three or four. Ronda and the others looked at Eleanor, Johanna, Caramel and Benny, even they were chewed up a bit. Caramel was more chewed on, the make up hid the ones on her face quite well. As for the two runners, the scars on their legs were pretty nasty...made from trying to outrun the were-animal students on frenzy pills no doubt...All of them stiffened, noticing unwanted attention in the room. Humph, so there WAS some boys whom had interest in older women...All of them were old enough to be their mothers and or grandmothers! The blond woman merely shifted her eyes back towards the open window, she knew how to fix that...All of them heard thunder beginning to roll and then saw a flash, hearing a scream right after. "Eleanor! They're little boys!" Johanna said in concern. Eleanor rolled her eyes, "All the more reason they should learn not to spy on young women showering, the next peek will lead to an eye gouging." Eleanor sighed while smiling. Johanna giggled, still harsh as usual.

No wonder Janice was so ahead of the game, she learned from nothing but the best and the cruelest...

* * *

In the dorms, we find two girls heading back to their room after showering themselves. Those old whores were ruining EVERYTHING, how the hell were any of them gonna get any fun if they were taco blocking their game!? Harley Wilson and Renee Gallagher were so bored, pissed and stressed, and it wasn't even their time of the month! Harley had long chestnut brown hair and wore it up, silver eyes, a lean and runner solid body...being a third generation thief. Renee had long black hair and purple eyes, an average body...Ok for a third gen Warfare student. They opened their door, ready to hit their bed to go to sleep. However, they had guests. MALE guests. One on each of their beds, a short male with long light green hair and dark green eyes...A taller male with brown eyes and black hair in a braid... Neither were naked but the girls certainly were, towels only. Perfect...No obstacles. They waved silently at them, the girls were stunned and breathless. To refuse was utter foolishness, they were so worried that they'd have no fun and here were two cute boys that looked like they were enjoying the view...Judging on their bumps in their pants...The green haired boy took her hand and lead her to the bed, coaxing her to straddle his hips. He was short but he was cute, besides...He looked bigger elsewhere. She felt him kissing her, she returned it readily while tackling him down!

Harley felt the cold metal chain pull her neck, seeing the other boy pull her towards the bed and tossed her onto it. A dungeon master? Oh, fuck yes...They were just so sexy in bed...He wasted no time in removing the towel from his sight, he chuckled. Tarry Tucker never would say he was so pervert whom wanted to pork everything in sight but when he saw this beautiful runner and her cute legs, he thought nor dreamed of anything else other then pulling those legs up and on his shoulders! He'd allow no one else to have her! He was ravishing her breasts when he stopped, pulling her head to his member and making her suck it. Harley complied and felt him fingering her pussy aggressively, Harley fussed her legs. If he didn't stop, she'd was gonna cum on the spot! Renee felt a pill being put in her mouth, an herbalist. Crap...They were nice in bed but they liked to stalk a lot, if he wasn't so cute...Neko Wellson could believe his odds, finding such a pretty warfare student such as her. He wouldn't take anyone but this one, no exceptions! He touched her breasts and then to her pussy, sliding two fingers in. She was getting so riled up, grabbing his member and stroking it.

_"Tarry, you are a Gener. Fighting other geners is part of that, remember that. Show no mercy!" Tarry's Mother told her._

_"Neko, Herbalist or not, you are representing your family so do us proud!" Neko's Grandpa instructed._

Harley felt him leaving her mouth and slid in her pussy, moaning at it. He was so big! Ah, a virgin? Good, now she absolutely belonged to him...Feeling him thrusting made her push her hips up to get more, and she received! Her squeal were positively adorable...He looked up, geez...He saw Neko thrusting upward into his aggressive new genie pig, she was letting out squeals and moans herself. he would like to enjoy this in private but...They'd get busted if their were in separate rooms, he'd have to bite it this time. Renee's tongue went out when she slammed down harder on him, it felt so good having this big thing inside her! All four couldn't take any more and spilled everything onto and in...Harley and Renee thought, they didn't even ask their names! They really should.

Neko started a new while latching onto her breast while Tarry grabbed her legs and thrusted, Oh fuck it, they'd ask later!

* * *

Cameron and his brothers were busy the next morning...Finding out that they had trouble from two boys, they were sure of it.

They were not alone on the rise to power...

* * *

**Bet none of you were expecting that either, greater detail and faster discovering. How long will it take them to figure it out? **

**You all who have seen the first story KNOW what's next...And it's bad XD**

**Short chapter is short.**


	5. Act 4

**Act 4: Fight Me, Be My Friend!**

Kayla was sleeping, her dream was nice until it got weird...She blamed that on her new "Master", she was chained down and her body at his mercy. Funny, he was...taller then usual. Kayla woke up and freaked out, wah! That's not Kyle! "Hey! What are you doing!?" Kayla barked. Tarry sighed, aww, she's awake...Harley wouldn't hate him for this he hoped, this would no doubt get Kyle to fight him! "Just getting you Master's attention, nothing personal." He uttered before going back and licking at her pussy, she was rather spicy...And here he thought ALL girls were nothing but sweet sugar. She and Kyle hadn't anything to worry about, he liked fast girls then girl pets anyhow. Let's see Kyle ignore him now when finds out that he's playing with his pet were wolf! On Neko's end, Collette was awoken to find the same unwelcomed treatment! "Thomas does have an eye for quality...Your are more busty then my Re." Neko said with an slurp. Both girl struggled, finding out fast that they were either tied down or paralyzed! Neko continued to lick at Collette's pussy, thrown off by her extreme sweetness.

Nothing personal? Um, he had her arms tied above her head in chains and he was eating out her pussy...She would say that was rather personal! She didn't have much time to bark an argument as he put his cock inside of her, she was so wet...Kyle wouldn't like this...She knew that! Collette moaned at feeling the short boy's cock slip inside and start thrusting, she and both Kayla stubbornly fought it. Of course, Neko and Tarry wouldn't allow that. Playing with their chests and their clits to wick away the strong will, this wouldn't be rape they assured. Both would feel good, despite the situation...The girls both felt themselves cumming like gushers, feeling both boys cum inside and then leave them. The rest didn't last, as the two boys switched girls. They weren't the only ones as Zelda and Loren were "visited" earlier on, both girls were unwilling at first but they came just the same.

If you mess with one Jones, you mess with them all.

* * *

The next day, it worked. All four of the Jones Brothers were beyond pissed at Mr. Tucker and Mr. Wellson. Finding the two dead men walking in conversation, the two stopped talking. Cameron, Thomas and Kyle pounced, the two dodged with care until they felt Lucas's mind jump in and freeze them in place, making them easy targets! Arron and Alexander ran over and stopped before things got too intense, been a long time since they saw this. Girls fought over guys here all the time, timeless they could say. Here at Darkley? Guys fight over girls, the guards are here to prevent wars being started over them. Even if it wasn't said, those who graduated from here understood that perfectly. And of course, they understood what these two were doing: Securing their place in the ranks, Geners did this all the time.

"How dare you defile MY Kayla-chan..." Kyle growled.

"Oh, please...That burnt tramp can't compare to my creamy Harley..." Tarry chuckled.

"Down! Go outside now! Think about the poor janitor!" Arron barked.

Arron knew that Ro wouldn't like this but sex was easy to stop, fights weren't so easy. They'd let them fight out in the courtyard so they wouldn't fight in the city. The butler put down neutralizer powder to create a boundary line. The two would watch over the match, watching all crowd to the windows to see the fight. Even Teachers were shamelessly watching out the windows. Even the roof was crowded..."Do your best, young masters..." Arron chuckled mentally. Vincent was taking all bets on the fight, betting on both sides just in case...Hey, gotta make living! The brothers were powerful alone but together, they were unstoppable. However, those two boys weren't just average! Tarry belonged to a one class family of Dungeon Masters, this gave him an advantage as he would know advanced techniques not yet taught! As for Neko, he belonged to a two classed family. He had another trick to him, Vincent didn't know what it was but just like Tarry...He knew nothing of the elemental channel the two were said to have...Talk about unfair but at Darkley? It was Natural selection on overdrive and there was no parking brake...

**Jones Brothers V.S. Underdog Duo! **

Neko used a smoke pouch to distract them, Cameron's speed was trouble. Cameron looked around until he felt a chain around his neck, feeling sharp and intense pain hitting him from all sides of his back! Kyle saw his and Cameron's shadows, aiming for his head to get him to let go of Cameron. Tarry ducked and then elbowed Kyle's eyes, causing Kyle to hit Cameron's eyes! The two got up and felt their eyes, they couldn't see a thing! Thomas was about to throw a healing pouch to them until Neko used a needle to knocking out of his head, watching him put a red pill into his mouth and chomping on it. Stamina pill, Powder pill? Both? What in the hell was that he just took!? Neko charged at him, knuckles out and covered with spiked brass! Thomas couldn't do anything but block, he felt the pain getting owrse each time he hit. Wait, why was he feeling so dizzy? That little bastard poisoned him! Lucas threw his chakarams at Neko's back, gasping at a horrible discovery. Thomas saw it, Neko's back was healed. His Plant channel at work no doubt...Neko continued his assault to Thomas.

Arron saw dried paint splatted onto Kyle and Cameron's eyes, blinding them. Thomas was being violently attracted while Lucas was unable to anything but assist...His Young masters were in a bind, he resisted the urge to jump in and help. If Cameron wanted title of King, he had to fight to keep it! Kyle had attacked Tarry once again, only for him to dodge, Kyle was very close despite being blind as a mouse! Cameron was ready for him and kicked him, Kyle following up with a whip to his back. Tarry got away, looks like good hearing WAS inherited...Neko put a blue pill into his mouth and crunched it, getting a pouch ready for Tarry. Thomas threw a dagger to his hand, oh no he doesn't! Neko continued to avoid, Lucas steadied his aim, he couldn't afford to miss...Thomas got to Neko's mask and cut it off of his face. Alexander saw Neko and Tarry being backed into each other, ah, so that was their plan...Neko and Tarry felt their backs touch, no! The three brothers kept up the attack, Neko and Tarry gradually growing more and more exhausted. Sweat was flying off them, good Thomas thought. He threw a pouch, all of them getting out of the way letting Lucas' chakarams to the rest! The dics hit Neko and Tarry on the cheek and the back of the head, cementing their paralysis. Neko pooped a green pill into his mouth before he stopped moving, they froze in place. Crap...They couldn't move now, Thomas saw them shuttering violently. How impressive, most wouldn't be able to move but to see them fighting it was rather intriguing...

All that sweat and fatigue caused the powders to take more effect, happening in seconds. The paint on Kyle and Cameron's eyes exploded, Thomas and Lucas glared at Tarry and Neko. "I'd call it a draw if I were you..." Tarry warned. Lucas stopped Thomas from attacking them, how vindictive...Plying a dirty trick like that just to secure a draw...Vincent sighed, he still won the bet.

* * *

Afterwards, Arron was tending to his Masters. He was about to wipe the paint off until a knock was heard, seeing Neko and Tarry. Lucas and Thomas quickly grew aggressive, was a draw not enough. Tarry put up his hands, Neko stopped Arron from putting water on Cameron and Kyle's eyes. He quickly explained that Tarry's paint was part of his channel and hot water would set off the paint's previous attack, he used the softening and healing mix with healing liquid. Cameron and Kyle could see again. Tarry explained why they picked a fight: Family obligation.

Thomas had asked what he was using in the fight, Neko showed him four colored pills. He explained that they were petal pills and they allowed him to tap into his personalities during the fight, they had met Alan and Discord during that. The two boys bowed and left, expressing that they might be friends later on the year. Arron chuckled, they boys made friends! The king sighed, they had it, they could have taken the crown from him in that instant...Why didn't they take it? Did they...Do it just so they would help them out?

* * *

**And done...Told you it was bad XD **

**Ready for the chapter? Sure you are. ^^**


	6. Act 5

**Act 5: Visitors**

Makoto, Sako, Star and Yun went to St Rachael despite warnings that it was a bad move, their girls were in a femme fatale training camp with a high mortality rate! They looked around, how irresponsible...Not having anyone manning the greeter's desk, they signed in and tried getting to the dorm. They looked at the signs, something felt really wrong with them...Like they were just arranged. Yun played it safe and expressed to go the opposite direction...Call it a hunch. Star and Sako walked into Kayla's and Colette's room, wondering how the room itself stayed intact! The dorm mother was doing her job and then some, this room was amazingly clean! Star saw Collette's wall having chains and whips, he was very uncomfortable about having his baby girl have these in her room! Never mind poor Sako's heart breaking at seeing discarded bloody bandages in Kayla's trash bin, just seeing his wife tuning up Ronda's bloodied Scythe scared him to death! She-devils...ALL of them! Should they pull them out? It was obviously dangerous here but...Could they really pull the cord on it? Kayley and Clara asked Collette and Kayla if they wanted to stay, both stating that it was too late to back out now. Sad fact? Kayley and Clara knew they were right: They should have backed out BEFORE they got their uniforms, now there was no turning back and no exit. It was how both schools were, they didn't jerk around when it came to enrolling.

Sako bit his lip, should he tell Star the truth? Would he...Understand? Star tapped his thigh with his finger, dare he confide in Sako? Would he...listen? Both men were debating if they should let the other in on their dark secret, the one they shared with their wives and their daughters knew NOTHING about. The possible reason why their little girls were maintain Cs in their classes despite being Roots...They both decided not to, it was FAR too risky to tell the other. After all, Earnest didn't tell them a thing about being a Darkley Grad. He had all rights to shut up though: anyone who came from those places were considered evil, vicious and cold hearted demons that knew nothing of kindness or love. but yet, if this was true...Then why did Earnest and Eleanor get married and seem so much in love with each other? And their twin boys and their eldest daughter so happy and loved?

And if it were true...They themselves shouldn't be married and fretting over their girls like so...

* * *

Janice And the other girls were in the library, looking at the archives. Janice wanted to learn more on her Mother during her St. Rachael days, growing more and more in awe of her. Pigtails, big smiles and usually laughing in all of her photos...Janice giggled, smiled shyly and held her left braided pigtail...Differently styled and set lower but a definite trademark. She especially liked the pictures she found of both her parents, she looked REALLY happy in those! From setting traps on the principal, the guards, getting shocked...Janice was giddy over it! Zelda giggled, Janice fan-girling over her own Mother was adorable. The three of them couldn't believe it...Mrs. Walker was a freaking nut job! Who the hell laughs while getting shocked?! According to the incident report, Red was trying to torture the little brat and it backfired on her. Instead of feeling pain, she was laughing as though she was being tickled! In fact, it HEALED all her previous injuries done by Red!

(Why that is: The Walker line has a powerful Lighting Channel and Eleanor's channel was opened so she could get all the benefits that come packaged with it, such as immunity to elocution of any type and being healed anytime it happens.)

Zelda and Kayla looked at the class photos, stopping and looking closely at certain faces. What the heck? That...That can't be right. Kayla paid attention to one girl in the Warfare class photo, she had piercings on her face. Collette commented that it was a dead ringer for her, joking that it was her Mom. Tit for brains had something going there, she asked Janice to look her up. Janice did so and once the computer beeped, her fake glasses drooped down in shock. Kayley Kotestu...That can't be...Kayla shook her head, she couldn't even process the thought. Her Mom as a St. Lucy girl? No way, she was too strict for that but then...Why was this picture here? Come to think of it, anytime she asked about her parents' school days, the subject was dropped or changed. This girl seemed right up there with Eleanor, matching her for tastes in maliciousness. Biting the teachers and guards, peeing in their beds and even getting burned. The report on it mimicked Eleanor's: The Guard called Blue was tying to punish the girl by burning her and it didn't work, she howled in laughter instead of pain.

( Why this is #2: The Kotestu line has a strong fire channel and Kayley's was opened so she got the benefits of it, immunity to being scorched at all and healing when fire touches her. This is also why they're temperature is higher then normal people, a fever to us is normal temperature to them.)

Zelda seemed to show the same confusion, asking Janice to do the same. Janice typed in the herbalist classes roster and got a hit again, she gasped again. Iris Julien...No. Her Mother was far too kind to be...from here...Or was she? Women are exceptional liars so for Iris to pull the wool over Zelda's eyes wouldn't be too hard but...She never held anything from her...This girl was a head case herself, equal in malice. Drugging the teachers and the guards, causing a food poisoning outbreak and even getting water before being thrown into the walk in refrigerator. The report was the same as the first and second: She was being punished by judge White, it didn't work as the girl was completely unaffected and seemed happy being in there the whole night! All the while, she was doused with ice cold water before!

(Why this is #3: *sighs* Come on, don't make me explain it again! The Julien line's ice Channel is very large and Iris' was open, this means that she can't be frozen and heals when ice hits her skin. This is why their temperatures are lower then others, our cold is their normal.)

Loren wasn't surprised that her Mom was a little off her rocker, surprised that she maintained her sanity at all! She did worse: Attacking and trying to kill the principal, attacking other students to name a few. Never mind the inhumane way they punished her and the other sinful six: leaving them locked in St. Rachael's dungeon for days on end and even not feeding them for days as example punishments! In fact, because Shino was Queen...Her punishments were more grave. it sure as hell explained a lot, why her Aunt Wuya, her Daddy and old man Neji DISPISED St. Rachael And the part that killed her: Aunt Wuya was more often then not, Shino's willing sparring partner. Her Aunt able to defend herself against a were animal carrier 70 % better then other because of that, did Shino do that purposely? Loren wouldn't be shocked if she did, even thought the hell, she'd still look out of her baby sister in some shape or form. The impressive fact was that Shino could recover during night, it was even better when the moon was out and at it's best during a full moon. Loren giggled, color her amazed.

(Why this is #4: *groans* You should get the picture by now, guys! The Garamdon line has a strong alignment with Light however, her mother was exposed to the darkness of the door and took the essence with her. Couple it with the fact that her daddy had a dark channel, Shino earned the Darkness channel as she got the blunt of it. Unlike rejuvenating within the morning and touching blessed items that Wuya and Loren get, Shino recovers at night and touching cursed objects.)

Collette began to wonder about her own Mother, she could be normal but then why did she get the sense that she might be from here too? Janice tried typing according to age, not finding her within the class. "My Mom's forty, try farther back." Collette stated. Janice and the other girls blinked, she was 40? She sure as hell didn't look it. Janice and Kayla pouted, great, her tits were practically ageless! Why? Well, Mrs. Belmonte didn't seem droopy or sagging...No fair! Janice typed in the just her name in the archive pages, getting a hit. Sure enough, finding green eyed copy of Collette! Louise Belmonte, Collette blinked, her mother's name was Clara...right? Or was it perhaps...a nickname? As pretty as she was, she had a record. Any form of singing and or performance of any type was banned during that time, she and her friends did it to spite their repressive principal. Singing on the PA system, putting mud on the teacher's seats and even publicly humiliating her Principal by whipping her and exposing her corset and girdle during an investment meeting(She was plump gal.) to name a few. She found out that she was almost impossible to hurt and or bruise, always fine the next morning. How was the even possible?

(Why this is #5: Seriously?! Ugh, fine! The Belmonte line is powerfully aligned with Earth, other then having balance during fissures and earthquakes, they are able to recover when they touch dirt of any type. Clara always took mud baths before bathing and slept with a mud mask, thus she was perfectly fine the next morning. Her Mother told that she should try it, expressing that it makes you feel refreshed and energized.)

Janice tilted her head, if they were fellow grads then why hide it? Not that she didn't know, her own mother lied to her so it was plausible. If they were, they were pretty good at lying and hiding as her Mom was. Funny, she seemed suspicious of them herself now a days...Did she perhaps...Recognize Iris and Kayley? They heard the door open, seeing Earnest walking their Fathers in. They rushed to them and hugged them all, thank god they all weren't hurt!

* * *

Later on that day, Eleanor was getting chewed out by Kayley and the rest of the Mothers. How could they rip into they're daughters like this?! And allow Gwen and Brittney to bully them!? What kind of a Mother was she?! Slowly but surely, the false personality that Eleanor had put up was dropped. Her true personality: She was cruel, wise and sarcastic. The bubbly dotting woman was nothing more then an act, they knew that now. The blond woman was less then understanding at the moment, a little ticked off in fact. Kayley and the others were ALL hiding something from her, she was certain of it now. Now question was, was it what she thought it was? If it was, she had a bit of a bone to pick then. And the whole bullying thing? They should let it go, it's normal around here. Shino's rival was Ronda, Hers was Johanna...See? Everyone had at least one rival! The fact that Collette had more then just Kayla to worry about did shock her, Janice gaining another rival was to be expected as well. Having one meant you were good enough for the attention, it was more insulting to be ignored completely. You also had more opportunities to get stronger, you had someone to fight against and gauge your level.

The best rivals were kept close and formed alliances with each other, provided they were willing to risk putting faith in you. But no risk, no reward, you know? Time to test her theory...

"If all your asking me is if I care if my Daughter is being hurt, then yes I do. However, I care enough not interfere and let her handle her crap..." Eleanor sighed.

"What kind of a Mother lets her daughter get smacked around like that, let alone does the actual smacking of said daughter?!" Iris asked.

"One from St. Rachael of course, as hard as it is for you to believe, I do this out of love as does the other women on guard duty." Eleanor said cheerfully.

"ABUSE DOESN'T EQUAL LOVE, YOU FUCKING CRAZY BITCH!" Clara barked.

"Ahh, but you all are far crueler the me...Keeping secrets isn't very nice, ya know..." Eleanor stated softly.

"What the hell are you going on about now, Eleanor?" Kayley asked.

"...Your very good at lying, ain't ya?" Eleanor asked while her smile grew sneering.

Eleanor felt something in the air give her an answer, she merely bowed and went to go complete her rounds. Impressive that mere women who have never stepped foot in here were able to keep their valuable jewelry and wallets on them, it would suggest that they were not just mere women at all...

* * *

**I think they're on to you ladies...How long will the charade keep up? As if you guys are new to this...Fufufufufu...**


	7. Act 6

**Act 6: Heading Into Troubled Waters-Revealing The Truth Of 1997**

Christina giggled, throwing away envelopes. Ahh...marriage requests, they never seemed to stop! She and Harriet laughed at seeing Ronda go into her were-wolf form and rip up the marriage requests for all her boys, what did she expect? She wasn't safe from it yester years, meaning that her boys were up for grabs too! Shino merely threw all of the envelopes for Loren into the furnace, the fire getting bigger. If she were given a request from Ronda, she would accept without a doubt. Eleanor and Johanna continued to look though the letters before tossing them into the fire themselves, they weren't going to accept any of them of course. Vincent and Janice were more then able to find lovers, perhaps already having some. Eleanor picked up her phone, which was ringing. She ate her fruit cup(She's on a diet.) and then fought with herself to not choke while giggling, Kayley and the others were demanding her to explain the massive piles of letters delivered to them! Still intent on faking it? Fine, she'd play along...She explained that this too was common practice, expressing that they could look at them or just burn 'em, they'd just be replaced with new ones shortly there after.

They shouldn't be so "shocked", none of them were ugly girls. Collette's beauty and curves would defiantly get attention, never mind older men diving for her in public! Please, her own Mother was STILL getting hit on! Zelda was beautiful as well, plenty of boys liked blond and blue eyed girls. Kayla was pretty too, she was a naturally tanned gal and a lot of boys liked that. Loren? Again, blondes were popular and adding that she was St Racheal's Queen made her stand out all that much more. her own daughter? Well, compared to girls like Collette and Loren...Janice was "farm girl" pretty or just "cute". No doubt she had charm to herself but Eleanor was honest enough to admit that being cute was all Walker women had other then natural speed, effervescences and social skills.

Speaking of them all, wonder how those cuties were holding up, it had been a full month now.

* * *

"This sucks, where is that ginger tits at!? I'll pop those damn things for what she's done to me!"

Dear Collette was in front of a mirror, looking at her reflection or rather...HIS reflection. Large muscles, short hair...There was only one person to whom could do something so cruel! It wasn't Thomas as he was worn out from playing doctor with her last night, Neko wasn't it either as he had played with Renee last night. That just left one bitch with the balls to match her cup-size! Gwen...She was the only one she could think of to...rob her of her womanhood! She couldn't possibly walk around St. Rachael like this, those cock hungry girls called her classmates would eat her alive! Somehow, someway, she had to change back before anyone saw her...FAST! Loren asked about Collette with Janice, worried that Gwen had it out for Collette and Zelda. While she and Brittney were to the point, Gwen liked to screw with someone's head before getting to their body. Hopefully she wouldn't go too deep, they heard running and felt the ground shake a bit. A stampede? They both saw Collette closing the door before the girls behind her grabbed his balls...for the 5th time today. Both girls looked the boy up and down, recognizing Collette. Janice lost all her reserve and fell down laughing, Collette was a boy now? That was utterly hilarious, quick, get her a camera! Loren smiled in relief, oh good...This was ALL Gwen did? Good.

"Oh, look at that. No damage..." Loren beamed.

"No damage, my ass! What about my pride as a woman, God damn it!?" Collette barked in her deep voice.

Janice stopped but them started laughing again, stop, she'd bust her gut!

Loren sighed, Collette shouldn't bitch. This was Gwen being nice really, should could have done worse things to her then this: She could've molested her in her sleep for weeks on end unaware or until she accidently woke up to it. Even more worse then that? She could have "tested" out Collette male body "personally". Brittney went into the room to ask why those girls were out there, seeing Collette and snickered. So Gwen got to here finally...At least outdoor plumbing was the WORST thing she could do to her. She could've done a lot worse if she put her mind to it...Collette grabbed Brittney, getting more angry.

"Grant. WHERE?!" Collette growled.

"Can I help you, sir?" Brittney asked before laughing again.

"Bitch, don't mess with me!" Collette threatened.

She heard a giggle, seeing Gwen behind and smiling. She looked Collette up and down, wow...She made a hell of a man...She didn't want to let it go to waste so she took some breast milk from her and then a sample as her current form. To let it go was to spit on her future degree...Nothing must be hidden, everything must be seen. She felt that she had done enough as she watched those girls who were carnally starved chased the hot guy with muscles, making Collette run around the campus at least 3 times!

"Your so lucky to be not only beautiful as a girl but as a boy as well, not many look so good when they switch over." Gwen teased.

"I'll KILL you!" Collette roared.

* * *

Kayla, Janice and Zelda were all taking turns petting a white rabbit, it was really tame to come up to them and let them pick it up to pet it. Surely it was owned, what white rabbit had green eyes. Collette walked over to them, a girl once more. Gwen expressed that it was a stamina mix and it would go away once she exhausted her energy. She took the bunny and pet it slowly, feeling more relaxed doing such. Johanna and Eleanor saw them and the rabbit, recognizing it immediately. The Warfare class was a sight to behold, the entire animal kingdom under the scope and even the mythical ones existed. It was nice to see she was still alive, fearing her bounty hunter life had claimed her. "Mom!" All saw Neko running to them and the rabbit hopping to him, nuzzling his chin while he laughed. That rabbit was his Mom? Oh, wait...Mrs. Wellson was a Warfare grad? Another woman appeared, this was Mrs. Tucker, Tarry's Mother. She was tall too, no wonder Tarry was so tall!

They all watched the interaction between her and the two guards, it was surprisingly casual. NONE of them seemed mental at all but they were pretty sure that Mrs. Tucker and Mrs. Wellson were pretty nuts, a law of nature for St. Rachael students back then! The small rabbit stood on her hind legs and bowed with Mrs. Tucker, giving them a late greeting. Rouda walked past and saw them all, she laughed. She picked up Mrs. Wellson from her son's hands. A were-rabbit? How stupid! She's seen Were-fish, Were birds and yet this was by far the silliest were-animal form she had seen, honestly, how intimidating was the Easter's mascot?! What was she gonna do? Beat her with a basket? Oh, no! Not the basket(Rouda, doll...You are just ASKING for a maulin'!)! "Stop, Don't." Mrs. Tucker said in deadpan tone. Janice, Neko, Tarry, Eleanor, Johanna, and Mrs. Tucker took a step back, why were they doing that?

Mrs. Wellson sensed her not taking her seriously, if the laughing was hinting at it enough...She attacked Ronda, Ronda wasn't expecting that! Eleanor and Johanna laughed, that's what you get for not watching Holy grail: Never underestimate a white rabbit. Neko pulled his Mother off Ronda and cleaned the blood off her maw, then helped Ronda stop bleeding from her new neck wound. That little bitch, she mauled her!

"Some body forgot a golden rule of the Warfare class, Jackie, What is that golden rule?" Mrs. Tucker asked.

Jackie changed back to her human form once she jumped down, smiling. "ALL were-animals are to be respected and feared, no matter the form." Jackie answered.

The two expressed on why they came, a few "friends" from their year decided on paying them a visit. And of course by visit, they meant kill them. The advice they gave? If they come a knockin', knock 'em dead...seriously...Talk about crazy, people from 1997 were nuts and they were said to be the last of the dark days...They really were being babied in comparison, being given a sample. The Major reassured Mrs. Walker that she had her in her corner and not to hesitate calling her up, talk about a turn of events. They were great rivals in the past and now, they were each other's most valuable ally...Funny how life worked out, huh? Kayla and Collette were confused by the older women who were dotting on them during, who were they talking about? WHO was familiar to them?

* * *

We later find our sweet little geek-ette at her computer, fixing up old profiles and updating them while creating new ones. She stopped typing as she felt someone watching and taking into account of WHAT school she was enrolled, she was 300% sure that it WASN'T just her nerves talking shit...She turned around with dagger in hand, seeing nothing. She looked left and right before returning to her typing, freezing as soon as she heard a chuckle...Suggestive many would call it, she looked up and was treated to a boy looking at her. She panicked and then caught her laptop so it wouldn't be out of commission permanently. Talk about a creep! How'd he get in and how'd she miss him?! He was wearing a little black benie like hat on his head, a yamaka Janice mentally reminded herself. He was wearing black and his jacket was longer then the standard, reaching his feet and his other hat was not a fedora but more of a farmer's sun hat. He had black curly hair and black eyes, his glasses gave him the appearance resembling an owl.

He rather seemed...focused on Miss Janice at the moment, no matter were she went, his eyes followed. Janice Walker was so much more better in person the rumors and pictures showed, oh, no...Did this boy want her? Too late, Naota beat him to the punch, this didn't stop anyone of course...Just became a bigger problem for her and Darkley's school nurse(Naota's a little...protective.)! The boy blushed extremely while chucking again, he took her glasses from her. She was so much more pretty without them, he knew it. She was perfect, she'd do just fine...This pretty girl was going to be his sweetheart, solely and only! Janice of course was nervous, backing up. If Naota saw him this close to her, he'd kill him for sure!

"Do you need help?" Janice asked softly.

"Your mine." He answered.

"Wait,what?" Janice said faster.

"Your going to be mine, your just too pretty to leave alone..." He repeated while getting closer still.

Janice continued to back up, too close, he was so damn close! He was in shock, why was she being so shy for? She fell over, her panties exposed for a moment before her little hands pulled the skirt down to protect them from his view while blushing. The boy smiled, aww...is THAT what she wanted? She didn't have to be so shy, he'd gladly would give her that...As much as she wanted and anytime she wanted it...She was just playing hard to get so he wouldn't think her easy, how adorable. Janice didn't even know who he was and he was interested in dating her, this was BAD! Who the flip was he and why was he so keen on having her? There were plenty of girls much more prettier then her and single! He undid the tie, she freaked out. "What hell are you doing?!" Janice asked in fear. He smiled at her, "Just thought we go and get to the fun part since you seem so ready to go, don't worry. If I get you pregnant, I'll marry you." He answered. The girl held up her arms at him and back up again, FUN?! PREGNANT?! MARRIAGE!? She didn't ANY of those words coming out of his mouth right now, never mind in that order and it all said in one sentence! He was crazy!

Vincent paid Janice a visit, seeing her and the dead boy. He saw it and didn't like it, Janice wasn't nearly dumb enough to CHEAT on her Were-cat boyfriend so he would assume that this idiot came all on his own and started harassing her. While the boy was a mystery to him, he did know what religion he followed with his long jacket, sun hat and little hat on his head, he was Jewish. Janice was his friend so seeing her like this made him mad, he coughed to get them to look at him.

"Walker, who the hell is he? I know your not nearly airheaded enough to even THINK about cheating on Naota..." Vincent asked.

"Who the hell is this runt and who the hell is Noata?" He asked back.

"Vincent Johnson, that's who the hell this runt is, asshat. Now WHO the hell are YOU?" Vincent said while pointing at himself then back at him.

"You still didn't answer me properly: Who the hell is Noata?" The boy repeated.

He and Vincent stared at each other before the boy left, he didn't know who this Naota was but he was dead...Janice was his and he'd make it so! Janice clung onto Vincent, whining that he was trying to have sex with her just now. Vincent sighed, petting her. He thought so, Janice was a good girl so Nao didn't have to be worried at all. She was way too nice and way too silly to even do something like cheat, he doubted highly that she could. He decided to do Janice a solid and find more about this Jewish mystery pervert, after they traded info and pastries. He decided that he'd let her keep her cannoli and have his tiramisu, she giggled and thanked him, just taking only half and giving him half. Knowing how selfish she usually was with her sweets, he knew just how much she valued their friendship in order for her to be so willing to share.

He went back to his room, searching for that weirdo. And found him! Barnabus Rosenburg of the Rosenburg line...Wow, his name was mouthful! Oh, heard of the dude, nothing flattering of course! He was a brat of a mafia, the Jewish mafia. What he wanted, he got without question, his Mom spoiled the utter piss out of him! Vincent moved quickly to warn his roomie of his comp, he and his whole family were under fire as of now! He stopped in his tracks...Oy...Too late now! He saw Naota and Barnabus staring down or at least Jewish boy was. So this was Noata, huh? What's so special about this mangy fur ball(Them's fightin' words, Barney boy.)? He went to attack, nearly missing his throat. The hell was this guy's problem?! Vincent saw enough and whacked Barnabus' dagger out of his hand, he growled while holding his nose up high. "I'll have Janice as my girl, make no mistake about that...I'll get you and your little midget too!" He growled. Naota looked at Vincent, who the heck was he and why did he want Janice. He looked at his hand and made a fist and glared at it, doesn't matter! He was in deep shit, trying to steal his cute little lighting lotus, is he? He will fail, he better make no mistake on that!

The only person he'd even give the honor in sharing her was standing beside him, only because he had no real romantic interests in her and respected that Janice belonged to him.

* * *

Ernest groaned, he felt so guilty...He had put his wife on a strict diet, no sweets. He wanted Eleanor to grow old with him and the way she was downing all those sugary treats was gonna put her in the ground sooner! He also didn't want her getting fat, the only time he allowed her to be fat was when she was pregnant and that was only twice. She was in her late thirty and lighting metabolism or not, her indulging would catch up and fast. It was hard to say no to her or rather she made it hard: she would use her charms, her eyes, and mouth to persuade him to change his mind or allowing "just this once.", he didn't sway. He had to be firm, often fighting it by biting the inside of his cheek to distract himself and disarm the gaze. It was either that or stabbing his hand, anything to not fall for it! Eleanor was just so precious when she begged, she just knew how to disarm him without touching him. It got worse when she did, the last time she won, they had the twins.

He froze, Sensing eyes on his backside. Eww...He HATED this feeling and if he it was who he thought, he HATED the person who caused it! He turned and his face grew blue around the gills so to speak, Oh, God...Not HER! A well groomed woman was standing behind him, staring at him. It was how the black haired and black eyed woman was staring at him that really bothered him, it always did. In his teens, Ernest was a bit of a handsome devil. Lots of girls wanted him, dating and otherwise. Many guys in Darkley dreamed of being so popular...Ernest was one of the few that didn't like it at all, irritated by it in fact. He was still good looking but all women within range feared Eleanor a great deal, poor dear always got so very jealous of any women hanging around her husband! This women was the second whom pursued Ernest as a potential husband, he obviously didn't want her though. She would sent many gifts: dungeon master equipment made out of fine metals and or embellished with jewels, fancy clothes, cologne, just to name a few. Once more, many boys WANTED this but Ernest did not...Finding really pathietic, he was not prize damn it! Mona Rosenburg was a jewish girl from a very well to do family, sadly, her parents couldn't give the girl a much needed brain surgery! She was pretty and loaded but that aside, she was cowardly, vain, lazy and shallow. He hated these on any woman as it was so unattractive, wispy women broke like glass and he HATED glass...

The most disgusting quality she had? She never stopped, even when she was hit, she just couldn't take a damn hint! Mona walked up closer, ah...Still handsome as ever...Not as refined as he was in yester years, it was all that filthy bitch's fault! Ernest spotted a ring, unfaithful whore! Mona said hello and asked if he was holding up well, she sounded like she was visiting him in jail! Her son told her that he wanted Janice, finding out that her son wanted Enda's rotten eggs didn't sit with her but if her baby wanted a Walker, she'd get it. She asked if they should arrange them, Ernest said no. The adacity to ask him without Eleanor present made him mad, and knowing his darling wife, she'd say FUCK no! Besides, Janice had a boyfriend already. She got closer, taking his hand. In that second, he watched said woman's hair being pulled, pulling her backwards. Mona was face to face with whom she called a "filthy bitch", Eleanor glared at her. Who the hell did she think she was, coming up to her Ernest and TOUCHING him!

"You've got some Kishkis to put your hands on my husband while your married, Monie." Eleanor growled.

"It's not over, you dirty bitch. Hear me?!" Mona barked.

Eleanor pulled harder and twisted, smiling while lowering her lids. "Bubula, it's BEEN over...I'd like to move on and hit menopause in peace. Unless you haven't had enough..." Eleanor sighed.

She continued to pull and then lifted her up, kicking her in the back and sending her out the open door. She went to close it and cuddled her husband. He sighed, his little running terror. Cute as she was deadly, he DARE not piss her off! She sweetly looked at him while holding his chin, giving him the puppy eyes again. "I don't like competition...My treasure, mine..." She said childishly. Childish, funny and broke, Eleanor gave him the one thin Mona couldn't: Love. She showed that she really liked him and cared for him, when he was ill or even when he felt terrible. Eventually, letting him in when she could no longer hold her grief for her sister being killed back. She dared to do things without thinking of the consequences later, even if they terrified her. The only woman in this world to leave him breathless and silent...

He hoped the boys would find girls just as wonderful as their Mommy, darling, fearless and most importantly, have ability to laugh at EVERTHING!

* * *

**Even with the roles reverse, Jay's parents are still so cute...The Joker and Harley Quinn of class of 1997...Only more sane. Fun fact: Harley Quinn's quirks I used for Miss Eleanor while I used some of the Joker's for Ed. No one knows just how far gone either one truly is as no one dared to look at the psyche evaluations on said woman and man based on her and his deeds alone! ****The scariest thing is that they've avoided a trip to the phyche ward due to their ability to lie and appear "normal".**

**Gwen messed with Colette in her sleep, naughty girl she is. But then if Gwen did this then did Gene...Ah, guess he lied about just turning him into a girl and doing nothing more, I smell a future lemon~ Maybe two if I'm feeling generous enough! ^/^**


	8. Act 7

**Act 7: True or False?**

**CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!**

Kayley was sharpening up weapons, she looked at the rest of the orders. She glared at a particular order, an order from St. Rachael. She looked at each weapon, she knew each weapon by sight alone and it's uses. She even KNEW who owned which one, two struck at her brown eyes solely. Ronda's Scythe and Shino's Katana. From sight alone, these women were terrifying. Examples of just how dangerous, insane and inhumane it was back in the 1970's...Eleanor didn't have to tell her on just how horrible it was, she knew. How? Well, she lived though it. She remembered Eleanor better now, she did very well to hide away even if she was obvious about it. She didn't like the idea that her children where being smacked around but she and Sako knew that this was with kid gloves...Had any of them wanted, the girls and boys would be dead easily with just a forceful tap to the head. She and Sako wanted Kayla and Naota to live a normal life and go to a normal school, one where the possibility of death was slim as tooth picks. However, it proved to be a waste of time. Kayla got into fights, lots of them. The girls were showed no mercy, she saw her daughter's work. Naota? And nice as he was, he proved just as volatile. Even though they both have never heard about them or been in them, they had the conditional reflexes. Koziko(Kozue as a woman)explained this to her and even told her that putting them into a normal school would end in failure, the reflexes would always be there as it was inherited as a survival method. Adding that fighting had been in their family for so many generations, it was integrated into their blood.

Kayley of course wanted to prove her bratty older sister wrong, ending up the one in the wrong as a result. Koziko might have been a terrible older sister but she was up there with Iris in terms of Doctoring. Can't outrun it, can't fight it, can't dominate it and can't cure it...Once St. Rachael, always St. Rachael. Kayley saw Sako come down and hold her, he was upset telling her about the bandages in Kayla's bin. The woman smith put the hammer and clamp down and held her husband, they did try. As Iris had said: No one could say they didn't try. There was a knock at the door, she and Sako stiffened up. Something wasn't right...She let go of him and took the katana from under the counter, she had several around the house and shop...Just in case some punk wanted to try and make a quick buck off of a lady smith, guns? Bah! Very unreliable. She leaded it on the wall near the door, she opened while fixing her expression. "Hello, can I help you, miss?" Kayley asked innocently. The woman at the door had a black trench coat and hat, "Are you Kayley Kotestu?" She asked. Kayley nodded while leaning a hand to her katana handle, the woman smiled and attacked. She blocked her several times with her katana, she was getting on her nerves...She was ALREADY in a bad mood today AND her period JUST began, she picked a very bad time to pick a fight with her!

She turned the blade to it's back, she thrusted the Katana blade into her jugular, knocking her out and sending her in midair and then on the floor. It was so hard for her to not use the method the way it was traditionally done but she just cleaned the floor and she didn't want to attract the police nor the person whom sent this assassin to off her and her husband...The technique was originally thrusting upwards with the blade slicing into neck, an instant kill with no room for a counter. Kayley sensed another person behind her, another assassin? Sako saw the second fool of the day be kicked in the head, the neck broken. Both saw Jackie, "Are you both ok?" She asked while panting a little. They nodded, she sighed. If Kayley didn't catch herself, she would have exposed herself. Cleaver woman but she wasn't never dumb, they were in the same class. Black hair, brown eyes that almost seem red, wearing red...She was Kay(nickname from school), no doubt about it now. Jackie growled a bit, that Rosenberg was still a coward, sending others to do the dirty work for her. That snot nose brat son of his tattled to his Mommy about Naota stealing his "girlfriend", sending people to rub out his parents to send a message to back off. Thanks to her nose, she found the second woman trying to finish the job her partner botched up. Jackie explained who she was and she listened to them once she explained why it happened, they were really persistent about keeping up the lie. Even though their worry for the kids was real, everything else was phony. Moment of truth now, she nodded.

"You two had better drop the act and get serious." Jackie stated.

"What do you mean?" Kayley asked.

"Kay, don't give me that. Who else has that hair and looks so good in red but you?" Jackie asked.

Sako and Kayley went silent, Jackie's green eyes looked to the window for they're reflections, to see what their bangs were hiding. They're eyes were brimming with killing intent that the air grew so thick with silence...Would they kill her? There was always that chance that if they wanted to keep their secret, they could kill her to shut her up. If that were the case, she wouldn't go down quietly... Kayley turned away and barked at her for being so informal with her despite being a stranger, Jackie giggled and apologized for her insolence and asked for her spear to be sharpened, offering double the price as an apology.

Kayley and Sako looked at each other in worry, this was getting harder and harder to hide...

* * *

Naota paced in his room, damn that bastard! he was sneaking into Janice's room at night and he didn't like it! Adding to the fact that he was attacking him any chance he got, Vincent got hurt trying to help Naota recently! Tarry and Neko were willing to help, he would thank them later...He didn't like hearing that those sisters of that brat were trying to make her dump Naota and even hurting her, he'd kill them for doing that! He heard a tap at the window, he opened it and saw it was another girl! Wah, that's not Janice! Did that bastard send this girl to make Janice think he was cheating on her?! He kept dodging the girl, the girl was frustrated. Rosenberg said that he wanted her, here she was and yet he was avoiding her like a plague! Janice got in the room, Rosenburg again tried to make his move by telling her that Noata was cheating on her with another girl. Janice of course beat the crap him and ran off to Naota, see this girl chasing her poor boyfriend. Naota would NEVER cheat on her, just look at him running away from this girl! Clearly, he didn't want her. She grabbed the girl by the hair, pulling her up to her. "The hell do you thing YOUR doing, bitch? Noata is mine, GET. OUT!" Janice growled. She kicked the girl out of his open window, "And stay out!" She added. She clung on to Noata, snuggling him. Naota chuckled, she was so adorable...He sat down and held her, they heard a knock, seeing Ernest once it opened. He saw the girl sent flying, Janice's work no doubt. Heh, she was EXACTLY like her Mother...Just as greedy with her boyfriend and HATED any kind of competition for them. Ahh, he could cut them a break. Considering that crap that the Rosenburgs were putting them through, he could let it slide...Just this once anyway. The boy was obviously no fool, good, he and Noata would get along just fine then...He ruffled her hair and closed the door when he left, surprising them both. Wasn't he gonna to the whole song and dance of taking Janice out of his room and back to ? He just pets her and just leaves while closing the door? Ernest sure was a strange Father...

Janice giggled, seeing a big bump in Naota's jeans. She put a hand on it, Noata looked down and smiled nervously. Out of all the time for him to pop a boner, why now? Damn his hormones...Janice looked at him and smiled, was she upset? No, his flag was up to the person it should be up with, down with anyone else. A conditional reflex some would say. His loyalty to her was so strong that he could control his hormones to act ONLY when she was around, if that didn't say he loved her, what did? "Naota, it's ok. Don't be so embarrassed..." Janice giggled. "It IS embarrassing, Janice! You need to be cuddled and consoled, not on my lap and getting fucked 16 ways to Sunday!" Noata groaned. The girl giggled again, his concern was sweet but it wasn't necessary. Unlike normal girls who cried that they're boyfriends were being selfish and gross when they popped one while they were scared and needed just to be hugged, Janice liked that he was so interested in her to the point of controlling his boners! She got on his lap, surprising him. "Well, can't leave it like that, now can I? That's just too mean..." Janice sighed. Noata held her closer, bring her closer to his lips. They kissed, neither one spared their tongues and dived in each others mouth. One had spice, the other had sweet...Normally hating these but on each other...It was wonderful. Both pulling the others head closer, tilting their heads to reach into the other's mouth better. The black haired boy hooked an index finger on her dress shirt and pulled down, ripping it open. Janice lazily scratched his shoulder while she with equal lack of rush, grinded his member with her undercarriage. The girl allowed him to slip off the shirt, leaving her with her lacy electric blue bra. Blue looked so good on her, was there a shade of it that looked bad on her? She did some unhooking herself, quickly getting his shirt off. Naota almost missed it until he felt it leave his wrists, sneaky girl was using her speed.

Janice turned and straddled her hips, restarting her slow grinding. He could feel the rest of her underside starting to be equal to his, he undid the skirt and she undid his pants, she got off a bit to slip off the offensive garment. He shook his jeans down and kicked them off, continuing their little game. She got closer, her small breasts mashing into his chest. Her tanned lover shuttered, he loved having her lithe curves against him and getting so warm...Her grinding was more intense, he felt her getting him wet. He pinched her bra open, yanking it off. Janice undid her hair, it would only get messy anyhow...She moaned at feeling his hands on her little breasts, how was he not disappointed in them? He squeezed them, twisting and the turning the nipple gently. he could no longer resist tasting them, Janice moaned louder and held his head closer to her breasts. He was so hot...The heat from him was being put into her and she wanted more of it, her thrusts were met with his. Just hearing her be pleasured by only him lick and sucking her breasts made him smile, she was adorable even like this...Her legs trembled, she was really wet now...She was sure that his boxers were ruined now. He smirked, just how flexible was she and how strong were those cute legs? He picked her up and flipped her over, surprising her. He dipped the tip of his tongue into the fabric, tasting little bits of her. She saw his erection and licked it before taking the head into her mouth, sucking on it gently. Oh, yeah... That felt good and neither were bare just yet, he couldn't take it...He had to have all of her, he yanked the panties off and began to lap up with ounce of sex honey she was churning out.

He groaned, feeling the impatience was equal since she yanked his boxers down and practically swallowed his dick! Her pussy tasted so sweet, his cock tasted so spicy...He thrusted into her cute little mouth, feeling himself hitting her throat. Janice felt him cumming into the back of throat, the hot liquid heat flowing and filling all corners of her mouth. She swallowed and panted, this was harder then it looked! "Naota, I can't..." SHe panted. Seemingly to understand that small request he flipped her up and spun her around, bringing her pussy to tongue again. Janice held his head closer and humped at his lips, she wanted him deeper...All of his tastings were driving her nuts, don't tease me like that she thought. It was when he started using said tongue to wildly tickle her plump button that she lost control of herself and came into his face. Being a good boy, he cleaned her off and bit. He put her back on his lap, he was strong...being able to lift her and flip her like a pocket knife! He allowed her to get her bearings, rubbing her back while she rubbed his chest. She moaned loudly at feeling him put two fingers into her, she rolled her hips to express she was ready for more. They both heard a wet pop come out of her when his fingers were pulled out, she blushed. She made that noise?! He felt like teasing her a little, he rubbed his cock on her pussy, threatening to slip right in but didn't. Janice pouted, that was mean! "Don't leave me hanging!" She whined. Noata sighed and slowly thrusted inside, she shuttered and cried out a bit. He was so big...Her little pussy just quivered at the large intruder inside it, slowly going back and forth. She was still very tight, he liked that.

He sucked on her breast while she clung onto his head, it felt good...Janice heard him muffling grunts, she pulled his head up and kissed him into the bed. The move made him scoop deeper inside, both defiantly liked that! He thrusted harder, wanting more of her. She met the need with her own thrusts, she was moaning and barely able to utter a word, she couldn't think! How could anyone think at a time like this? She submitted that NO ONE could and if they were, they were doing it wrong! He gripped her rear roughly and rammed in a lot faster, Janice screamed a bit while raking her nails in her pleasure ridden haze. She clenched her toes, it was coming...Naota couldn't take the tightness of her any longer, he went even faster and exploded right inside. Janice fuzzed before cumming right after him. She could feel that same heat filling her up, they both panted a bit. The brunette giggled, slamming her hips down. No rest for him tonight! He really needed to work on his stamina and she WAS here...Just seeing her playing with her clit and her breast woke him up, he picked her and stood up. She felt him hit even deeper, she desperately clung as her legs went numb from his merciless thrusts.

She would never give up Naota for that idiot...Not that Naota would allow her to leave him...

* * *

**Surprise! Weren't expecting that so soon, now were ya? I hope Janice isn't planning on walking after this, I don't think she could...**

**Ready for the next chapter oh, and to those who are wonder why I haven't written anything on Ninjasitting 2: I have been getting the biggest writer's block with it, I'm still trying to update it. It's still in my mind so don't worry. It's just a gonna take a bit to get the next chapter started...**


	9. Act 8

**Act 8: Reading To The Lines**

Gwen growled at Brittney and Loren, she wouldn't be hurting them if they didn't move around so much! They were both crying that she was being too rough, tch...Then they should stay virgins. Men weren't gentle, even the most docile were able to leave bruises the size of cantaloupes! She continued until she heard more crying, finding it not with the two of them but farther down the hall. She put her tools down and sighed, how could she work with that girl screaming like that in the background, it was very distracting! Whoever was fixing her up should have knocked her ass out first, she MIGHT do that with the Queen Loren and Lady Brittney if they kept shrilling into her ear drums! She found the sorce of the scream: Miss Walker was screaming her head off as Josey(J.J. as a girl, Vanessa's kid brother.) was stitching her up, she looked and got angry again. Stupid girl, Janice's wails were due to the painful looking rash that one of her healing brews had made! She needed to stop or she would possibly go into shock, Gwen shoved her aside and poured water to clear it off. She looked at the girls and glared at the younger, the girl bending backward from the redhead.

Neko walked past the scolding, if he didn't know any better, he would think the Princess was the girl's mother with the way she was screaming at her! Kayla, Zelda and Colette were cautious of him. After what he did to them, ANY girl would be! Neko looked at the apprehension, what on Earth did that blasted pervert do to them? He was asleep at the time so he didn't know what happened exactly, only what Tarry told him. Even then, he wasn't all the way sure of what happened and what his third personality did...he pulled out a book and went to Janice for, poking her back. A lighting bolt...he took out a jar of blue gel and put it on her injuries, she sighed sweetly. That felt SO much better! It was all smooth and it made her skin all tingly! He rewrapped the bandages and went to Zelda's, doing the same thing. An ice Crystal... He took out a jar of white powder and dusted her injures, Zelda smiled a bit. It didn't sting and it felt so silk like on her skin, was it really a healing powder and not a placebo? He rewrapped her bandages as well. Kayla was next, he poked her back as well. Fire...He took a jar of red gel and placed it on her injures, it didn't feel cold at all...Just really warm and soft, what was it? Once again he bandaged them and then went to Collette, she scooted away. He smirked and poked her back, "Super duper poke!~" he laughed childishly. A Mountain...He took out a jar of black cream, Collette tried to dodge his greased up hands but he caught her and massaged it into her injures. It didn't hurt her...It was just soft and not at all rough...he bandaged her last.

He smiled, he thought so...these girls were Geners and not Rooters...He just had a feeling that they were. The large channels they had matched the channels of the families who had them, he finally found them. Where did his book go? Did he drop it, he saw Gwen reading it. He took it from her before she could read more, she blinked in question. Why not sieze power when he had a grenade in his hands?! He was strange man...She looked at the girls, and yet he knew how to treat them...

Just who was he anyway?

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Belmonte dance studio, Mrs. Belmonte was enjoying a four layers of surgary heaven in her office. That was a positive for her daughter not being at home: She had the first bite of her hubby's cakes again. Clara sighed deeply, ok, she felt bad again...here she was greedily eating cake while her daughter was being roughed up by that huge muscle bound woman, was she even really a woman?! Or was she a man before? (Clara, that's not nice!) Clara in all her life had never seen a woman that tall before and the width of her! She was fit upon fit, she made Clara and Fancine(Franky as a woman) seem so short in comparison!

**(Fun fact: Clara and Collette are the same height, Clara wears 5 inch pumps while Collette wears 4 inch so Clara is an inch taller due to that. They are both 5 feet and 8 inches, relatively tall for women. This is also Clay and Cole's heights so their lady counters are taller thanks to the footwear. Isn't Gender swapping fabulous, folks?)**

Clara looked around carefully, seeing no one around. Good, for what she was about to do was rather unladylike. She picked up the white cake with raspberry filling and devoured it in one go, she daintily wiped her mouth with a napkin and sipped the tea softly. Good thing it was just her, if anyone saw her eating so grotesquely, she would be so very embarrassed!

"I saw that, dear."

She bolted a bit in her chair, looking to the door and seeing Star. Star chuckled fondly while she pouted, well, at least Star was the only one seeing her indulging. Star smiled, looking at his wife. Star counted himself a rather lucky man, after all, he had a very stunning wife who was still beautiful at forty. He remembered how she use to look: her black hair down to her thighs, her clothes barely covering her...Her school Uniform was the only thing considered decent in her wardrobe! With her proportions though, almost anything thrown on her would not only look good but would draw attention to said figure. Colette was very much like Clara, even down to the haughty attitude. Clara as she was now wore more conservative outfits and had much shorter hair, though she still got hit on by younger and even men at their age. Not that Star let it slide unnoticed, he "reminded" them that Clara was a happily married woman. It was odd but during their younger years, Clara was terrifying. Gorgeous yes but she processed a ridiculous amount of physical strength! Even her own friends had to tread lightly and when she got her period, run the fuck away! Despite being so graceful and ladylike, she had the most vicious temper imaginable among the pageant circuit!

Both Clara and Star decided on making a bet: The bet would be on what type of boy Colette would bring home to show them. Clara betted that Colette would bring home a seducer while Star betted that she would bring home an herbalist. If Clara won, Star couldn't argue with her for two months. If Star won, she would fork over $5,000. If Collette was anything like his Mommy(And she totally is), she'd bring home a boy with a great butt and bake even more then Star himself! Star hugged her, she hugged back. They both heard a knock on the closed door, who could that be? "Come in." Clara allowed. Jamie(James as a woman, real original, right?) came inside. She bowed and apologized for coming at such a late hour, she giggled internally. She was Miss Louise without a doubt, no woman could look so flawless at her age! Jamie remembered her quite well, her upperclassman by just 3 years. Meaning anytime Jamie was entering a grade level, Louise was finishing it. She didn't pay attention other then she was an older Dungeon master student. When she did pay attention? About middle school, when the school's principal was retiring. The New principal had none of the previous principal's love for music, song, art and performance and banned it. All obeyed...Except for four 8th graders, whom continued to do such. Their leader, Miss Louise even had the lady finger to go into a schools only pageant and enter herself as St. Rachael's rep. She won, the cash prize and the attention as well as the fury of their repressive principal(This is one of many of miss Louise's deeds)!

_"The more beautiful you are, the deadlier you should be." _Her motto, she was a beauty pageant star so Jamie KNEW it was 100% true.

"You two better quit playing house and start getting more involved, before "she" finds out about Collette...if she hasn't already." Jamie said softly.

"Who's she and what the hell are you getting at?" Clara asked.

"Louise please...How could a normal woman look as good as you do at your age?" Jamie asked.

She paused, looking at the decorative mirror on the wall to see how she did. Greens and blues both staring daggers at her, ready to kill her at the drop of the hat...Clara broke the glare she was giving off and turned, stating that she wasn't anywhere close to 40 and to leave now! Jamie left but not before warning her former Upperclassman just on who she was referring to.

"Ok...Guess Collette's a big girl, she can handle that woman's little girl just fine, right?" Jamie asked before slipping away.

Star looked at his wife, seeing her get mad...She shook her head, he hugged her again. Jamie was referring to...HER, wasn't she?

* * *

Collette sighed, tossing her book down. She hated that book! better yet, she hated what thoughts those books GAVE her! She noticed a lot of eyes of her lately. Someone was watching for her...And her alone. She saw a black bottle of perfume, she blushed. While Thomas liked to experiment her and such, he did occasionally give her something nice. Lotions, shampoos, conditioners, perfumes...Even bath beads! He knew what he was doing with those silly dusts he was playing with! Colette looked in her mirror, putting her fingers thought her hair. Her hair was soft before, now it was almost an unreal soft and she liked it. She remembered when her Mother and Father use to take her to the spa for mud baths, she was so impressed that a man would even set foot in a spa! though her daddy explained why he did: Just to keep stress off and that he liked women fussing over him, Clara allowed it as long as the women understood that Star was off limits.

**(Fun fact: The Belmonte family are very vain people so Spas around know them quite well, it's normal for them to ask for mud bath treatments. little Colette liked it even though she had to wash it off later. The reason they don't do this at home is because their tub is too small for all of them to fit into. And of course some of the boys interested in marrying her were sons of spa owners and knew of her tastes. Oh and yes, even Clay and Cole do this. Try imaging them in a mud bath as a family activity, its hilarious, isn't it? )**

The door was busted open , Colette looked and got mad. Her door was ruined, who was the dead bitch who did that!? Orange hair and yellow eyes, some combo...The girl quickly held Colette down and held a knife to her, She wasn't gonna rape her, was she?! Freak! She fought with her a bit before finally throwing her into the wall, Bennie heard the toss and ran up to Colette room, call it a hunch! Lara Baxter giggled to herself, she was right...A Belmonte was in the school, at last she could have sweet revenge on this over blessed whore! "You don't know how happy I am to see you... BELMONTE!" Lara roared while tackling her again. Collette couldn't block the first slug but she caught the second, throwing her into the hallway. Bennie saw her and made the catch, seeing Lara and taking her back to her room while locking the doors and windows. Lara Baxter of the Baxter line, A single class family that was disgraced by the Belmonte family. A match between both matriarchs ended with the Baxter's fall from power. It got worse, the current matriarch lost not just to a Belmonte but she also lost a man whom was engaged to her due to debt. Double the insult...Lara would be back and not satisfied until she had Colette dead.

You'd think this was the end of it but alas, it was not. See, she had snuck into Thomas' room to take a look at Belmonte's male whore...Nice butt, a shame it was in Herbal studies...He'd be one hell of a Thief! Thomas felt that he was being touched, he woke up and saw the girl. Who the fuck was this?! Lara didn't have time to threaten him as Kyle had gotten up and almost whipped her with his chain, Thomas wasn't an idiot so who the hell was this?! "Get out, bitch or I'll flog you on spot!" Kyle roared while cracking his whip on the ground as a warning. The girl laughed at them, they were the bad guys here! All she had to do was scream! Thomas sensed the plan and did one thing that would take that grin off her face, Kyle saw the smirk and smirked back: "DAD!" They both yelled in unison. Not even moments later, Emil ran into the room and saw the girl. Didn't take him very long to get what happened, grabbing the little bratette by her hair and dragging her down the stairs and outside. Arron was in tow and watching, seeing what master Emil would do. He would have grabbed her by her chest and or her vag but didn't want to be mistaken for some dirty old man! He had Ronda more then just for show, you know! He swung her and threw her into St. Racheal, Arron chuckled.

"Marvelous toss, Sir." Arron complimented.

"Thank you, Arron but to be frank, I gave that little whore my most GENTLE toss." Emil admitted to him.

Both master and Butler laughed fondly while the other guards began to sweat into their sweats...

* * *

Kyle told his brother to head back to bed while he did himself, Thomas got up and went to go shower off. He didn't want that girl's disgusting perfume on him! Colette would be utterly pissed if she smelled that on him, wringing him out! Little did he know, he had Colette stalking him. Smart boy, getting her rotten smell off him. She feared that the tramp had made him filthy! She watched him turn on the shower and get undressed, she slipped off her dress and shook down her panties. She walked over carefully and planted her curves perfectly against him, waking him up from his blissful nap. "C-Colette?! What are you doing here?" He asked in panic. She giggled, aww...She was so insulted, here she was all wet and naked and that all he could think to say? She looked up while smiling, pulling up her yummy body and grinding softly on him a bit. "Thomas, that's all you wanna say to me?" She flirted. Thomas wasn't numb her felt every inch of her soft body move, her mound especially. Colette was enjoying him being so off guard, not so easy when she was conscious, was it? Resisting her... Sure, while she was out cold but awake? Not even remotely...Thomas' mind just shot him with hormones, his first dose was when she had laid herself on him. He gulped, why was he nervous all of a sudden?!

It's not as if he didn't see her body before but...Having it moving and sway from side to side ever so slightly on him, THAT was the difference! That naughty glance in her eye, the even more naughty lick into her corner of her mouth, she wanted more then just hugging! She pulled him even closer, pushing her juicy breasts closer to the top of his chest. "Don't worry, I promise I won't be too rough on you...at first." She assured while winking. He tried to talk his way out of it before boner told him to shove it, not that he couldn't. Collette was stronger so her letting him go was impossible...He felt himself so hard already, her legs clamping on it wasn't helping either! "Come on, don't you want to study me a little be more? Why not try me au-nat-ur-ale?" She flirted while pacing out the last words while wiggling her hips. never mind watching her say that, her lips looked so enticing with each letter leaving them. She felt him pulled her chin toward him and smash his lips into hers, Thomas felt his balance leave him temporarily and land him on the back of the tiles, the water failing to quench his thirst. Oh, boy was thirsty alright but his thirst was for woman...She tangled herself around him while pressing her fingers into his back, she was so eager to finally get him alone...While she was awake.

She was so soft and so warm, her long hair managing to guard her volumes globes from view. She felt him grab her rear roughly, letting out a very sexy moan...He thrusted into her legs, sliding his cock back and forth between those heavenly shaped and thick legs and her pussy. His cute thrustings grew more rough, she stopped him before he finished on just those! Now, now...No need to insult her again by cumming so soon and before he got to see what more naughty things her mouth could do...She slid down, feeling him tremble. "I want to clean where the bitch made you filthiest..."She uttered before sampling. That single lick made his heart stop, he looked at her lick her lips again. Uh-oh, looks like she liked it...He banged his head on the tile, feel all parts of her mouth sliding down on HIS part! Her lips moved back and forth, going so easily thanks to the water. Her tongue rolled along with her moans, it felt so wonderful. Colette sank her finger from one of her free hands into her pussy, she wanted it so bad...To lose that lousy virginity and get to be a real woman, she had a cute boyfriend to make it better! He rammed into her mouth quickly and released into her mouth, she pulled off to allow him to finish on her face before going back to suck him.

"Baby, I can't take it anymore! I need you now!" Thomas groaned. Colette giggled, turning around and shoving her pussy on his mouth. "Not so fast, Honey...Get me ready first then you can fuck me..." Colette teased. Thomas groaned, the woman was such a damn tease! He opened him mouth and licked, feeling her shutter. She made fists while spreading wider, lick her more she mentally asked. He licked from clit to opening, tasting all her hot waters inside. Colette nipples grew harder, she began to move her hips toward him mouth. He dove into her pussy to scoop out more juice, he was hard again. He pulled away, unable to withstand it anymore. "I can't, I'm fucking you now." He growled. She felt him lift up, "Thomas, I'm ready for it..." She sighed while opening her lips. Thomas dug inside, Collette and he shuttered at feeling the other inside. Colette felt him sink deeper and pull out and then sink deep into her, it felt so good despite hurting a little. She was so tight and gooey inside, it was amazing...He snatched her bobs in his grab, his passioned squeezes made her moan louder. Colette sank on her knees and panted, she let out a loud moan at feeling Thomas rush back in and continue thrusting. The water made it so easy for him to go in and out of her, not that her pussy was lacking in lube. he held her breasts and pushed her closer, his pounding growing more serious and fast. The black haired vixen felt his jabbings more and then let out a moan as her body shook wildly and gave her the first orgasm, falling onto her side.

While her panting said she was tired, her body turned over, her spread apart legs and her lips puffed told a different story. He once again met her hips with his, ribbing her pussy over and over. Thomas thrusted at his fastest and his hardest, wanting her fully. "Colette-baby...I'm- I'm gonna cum..." he panted out. "Oh, Thomas... Give it to me!" She panted back. She closed her eyes and feeling him get more bruising with her breasts and cummed inside of her, she tightened and cried again at reaching her orgasm again. His cock was filling her all inside, it felt so warm...He collapsed onto her chest, both panting heavily. She quickly forced him onto his back and laid on him, kissing him without abandon while he grappled her rear and began his thrusting aglowed. She was exceptional, he could do NO better...

She wouldn't release this man, the Baxter bitch would have to kill her first!

* * *

**I'm so terrible XD**

**but then again, what better way of marking your own territory? Time for the big reveal! Ready ladies and gentlemen?!**


	10. Act 9

**Act 9: Run Were-Animal Run!**

Herma looked at her window, sweat on her brow. it wasn't the heat of the room but heat of the press or rather the heat before the burn...You know it's coming and can almost feel it but it's not quite hitting you yet. Trying to correct everything and yet...it felt that nothing was done at all...No. Don't get discouraged, she mentally expressed. She KNEW it's be a challenge, almost entirely impossible. But it could be done and it seemed like it was happening...until tonight. Demon royalty had come and bitten several students on campus, while the other four classes were taken care of...One class remained at large, the guards were searching for all of the ones bitten from Queen Fangette(Queen rank were-wolf). Most were rounded up and found a but a few were still out there, if any citizens were hurt, the police would jump right on top of them and Darkley and shut them down! She gulped, she had heard Shino bring up a suggestion: Bring her sister Wuya in the search. While she was against the suggestion, she agreed to it. Miss Wuya was the little sister to Shino, therefore not a typical citizen. They needed as much help in subduing and bringing the students back to the schools, before the police got a hold of them!

She would be right there with them but...As principal, she was in charge of fighting the politics involved. The heartless press whom would try to paint a obscure and dreadful picture of the schools, the frightened citizens demanding the school be bulldozed and complexly wiped off the map. She'd never allow it, the School was apart of Ninjago's history, as much as people wanted it to disappear because it was uncomfortable or disturbing. To get the true history, both the good and bad parts should be in view and not swept under the rug and lied about.

Herma would do her part and defend the school...She picked up the phone, answering the first press member.

"Hello, this is St. Racheal. Principal Herma Darrel speaking , how may I help you?" She greeted.

* * *

Wuya and Shino looked around with care, not this again...Again, she was on the hunt for her family members. Instead of Shino, now she was looking for Loren and Akito. Her nephew and niece...Why did this have to happen again? She could barely stand it when Shino was going through all of that torture! She only looked at her older sister, this can't of been nice to relieve for her...She wouldn't break again, would she? Wuya shook her head, Shino was stronger then that. Look for animals with blond and brown pelts, eyes of sunset orange and deep green...Easy...Both heard a Howl, Shino ran ahead. Kiba! She found one of them, how did she know? The other perk of being able to transform into an animal, you were able to understand them and communicate with them!

Shino was able to hold conversations with Kiba, surprised with how she sounded. Despite being so small and lithe, she had a very mature and deep voice! If that proved anything, it proved just how old she truly was. A lynx with a brown pelt and orange eyes, Akito! Shino and Wuya couldn't say they were surprised, they both honestly though he'd be a were-snake like Mom! Kiba was really fighting her reflexes, how could she hurt Akito. He use to ride her back as a baby and sneak treats to her, that's a bond damn it! Shino put a hand in front of kiba to tell her to stand down, Akito saw his mother and lunged. "Akito, snap out of it! It's us!" Wuya urged while stepping in front of Akito. Shino had reflexes and could kill Akito by accident if she didn't step in front! "Wuya, he can't fucking hear you right now! He's an actual lynx right now!" Shino advised. Wuya held her staff firm, "I can try, can't I?" She asked while straining to keep Akito there. Shino blinked, was Wuya doing this as a form of atonement to her? She closed her eyes and throw Akito backward, only for him to charge of her, she spun and then gave the lightest elbow to the head. This knocked Akito out, she sighed in relief.

"Kiba, any sign of Lorie?" Shino asked. Kiba shook her head and sat down for a moment, "I haven't seen her yet, We'd better hurry...I saw those police cars heading out with animal cages atop of them." Kiba expressed to Shino's ears. Wuya looked around and put her nephew in the cage, she didn't like doing this to him but...Shino obviously didn't want to but knew it was best right now. In order for ANY of the changed students to have a chance of changing back and not turning, they had to be brought back and talked to there. They all heard a growl, seeing a tiger with a blond pelt and green eyes. Loren...Kiba fought her lashing outs, keeping her at bay. Shino stopped Wuya from jumping in again, she'd handle Loren! "Loren!" Shino called. Loren stalked around the three of them and attacked Shino. She dodged and hit her head, knocking her out, putting her into the second cage. Kiba snuck into the cage with Loren in it, cuddling next to her neck and whimpering. Wuya walked along the cages, looking at Loren. A tiger...While these Were-animal forms were frightening, they were also quite beautiful. Even Shino's were-snake form had an odd beauty to it, was she alright?

"Shino, are you ok?" Wuya asked.

"Do I fucking look ok to you?" Shino asked.

"No, you look like hell, thus why I asked." Wuya answered.

"I was hoping to wait until they were in junior class before this happened, it happened way too damn soon..." Shino said while getting on her knees and crying.

"Shino..." Wuya sighed.

She went over to her and hugged her, Shino clung onto her. The power to become an animal at will, talk and hear animals talk...power, speed, intelligence...But what was the cost worth it? Was selling one's sanity truly worth all of that? After Helen was born, Shino cracked up big time and spent time in a hospital. It seemed sudden but all had found out that it was sudden for Shino as well, she remembered all the lives she took while in the "phase". Shino got back up and pulled both cages, Wuya sighed and pulled Akito's cage for her. She had done enough on her own, she could lean on her baby sister once in a while...

"Stop blaming yourself...We were all at fault." Wuya uttered. She left once all were found, bowing and wishing them luck.

* * *

All looked at the caught were- animals, they were all awake now and back to their human-selves again...Mentally anyway. Most of which were quite melancholy, what hell was happening to them?! Ronda and Emil weren't surprised, Kayla and Naota's forms. Were-cats and Were-wolves were very common, it looked good on them and suited them. The other thing they expected as well? Kayley and her husband coming around when finding out about the transformations. After having police questioning them if they saw any vicious animals around, they came here for some answers...The blond woman grew angry again, she HAD it with this crap! She was DONE playing their little lying game, this was UNACCEPTABLE! Ronda glared at Kayley, when was she honestly gonna cut the crap? Would any newbie parent think to come here and ask what happened? No. They had them now, Shino just shook her head at them. How long were they going to keep this up? They were caught now, coming here RIGHT after the police came to them was the final nail in the coffin.

"Are you done yet, Kayley? Or should we continue your little game of bullshit?" Eleanor asked.

"What? Eleanor, my babies are walking throw rugs, fix this NOW!" Kayley yelled while grabbing her shirt.

"It doesn't work that way and you know it, the both of you do." Eleanor sighed.

"Work what way, change them back, do something!" Kayley growled while on the verge of crying.

"Oh, drop the fucking tears! Your good Kotestu, 15 years my junior and able to cry on the dime like any old thieving bitch can...That takes true talent." Shino stated.

"It's fine if your fucking us around, It's pretty messed up to fuck around your kids. Didn't think a warm blooded woman like you could do something so cold..." Ronda commented.

"The last people I need this shit from is all three of YOU, NONE of you attempted to give any of your kids a normal life!" Kayley barked.

Eleanor and Shino were ready to fight her, calling them bad mothers without saying it directly...That took a lot of nerve, perhaps she'd be less if they knocked a few onto the brick walls? Ronda went in front of Shino and Eleanor, putting her arm in front of them. She's mine, her glare back to them told her. Shino backed off and squeezed Eleanor's shoulder, pulling her back to a safer spot. The blond was about to ask why but saw Ronda's eyes change, she shivered. Kayley didn't even flinch, Ronda smiled. Her eyes had changed as well, reflecting the look. She really was a fellow she-wolf...As she thought. "You've got a lot of nerve to mouth off at me, pup." Ronda said with a laugh. Kayley threw down Ronda's scythe to her, "I also have manners, an old she wolf like you needs every advantage to fight me." Kayley retorted. Shino shook her head again, the woman smith seemed to be under the assumption that age equates to power and not wisdom. Hopefully Ronda would go easy on the confused dear...

Ronda went for her scythe and went for Kayley, whom already had her katana unsheathed and ready. The scythe and katana were flung out of their hands, both panted a little after the exchange of blows. Six to four...Six for Ronda and four for Kayley, The woman smith was impressive to be able to stand after being diced up by Ronda AND actually wounding her. Hmph...Perhaps the old she wolf STILL had some fight in her after all. Ronda laughed a bit, well...This pup was young but she scratched her up pretty good, it actually hurt a little. Kayley and Sako went to their kids, Sako changing into his were-cat form and sneaking into the cage to cuddle up to his son. While Naota wasn't feeling forgiving, him scratching at his Father didn't last and he sounded as if he was crying, Sako allowed him to do so. As for Daughter and Mother, Kayla was pretty mad. She bite her Mother, she sighed. She had that coming, she couldn't say she didn't. She hugged her daughter, Kayla flinched in surprise.

"It's alright if you hate me, Kayla...Just never hate yourself..."Kayley sighed.

Kayla whimpered, how can you say that to me while I'm biting you, you bitch she mentally cried.

* * *

**And there! Not done yet but this is pretty good from memory if I do say so myself! Now I really, REALLY should try and write a chapter or three on N.S. 2. I can take a little break from this for now. Don't worry, I'll pick it up. **

***sigh* Now if only I can follow through with all my OTHER half baked stories...That may still happen. Anyway, thanks for being so patience on both stories, guys ^^**


	11. Act 10

**Act 10: A Heart Of Ice**

"So, your husband and you were able to fall in love despite being so far apart and having a language barrier." Iris sighed.

"Oh, it's not as romantic as you make it sound. I DO have a soft spot for men of Action." Tsunda giggled in her heavy Japanese accent.

The Japanese woman feed herself some shrimp, she watched her college eat her rice porridge. She herself wasn't a fan of the stuff but Iris seemed to enjoy what many considered boring or bland. She wanted to better understand Iris, now that she was sure that she was a fellow Herbalist. Iris was of course a tad surprised but it explained a lot: Just how she was skilled in medicine and how she seemed to be able to not share an ounce of her personal medical knowledge. She even got to she her High School photo...She wore a long dark skirt, pinned her brows and always wore a mask...A mad doctor even before her degree...impressive. What could Iris tell her in trade? Her story wasn't as impressive:

The Julien Family Line, possible descendants of Snow Worriors or Royalty during Ninjago's medieval era...These were speculations of course, she wasn't sure if they were true. All she DID know? Her line was long in it's teeth, medical histories and family documentations dating back past her great, great parent's years were found and read as must as legibility as was possible. Her Grandfather followed the lines of the typical Julien: Emotionless, distant, cold. From her Mother, Grand Father Julien was winter at it's cruelest, willing to merely watch his own children suffer and cry out for him to help. Anything that happened to you, you deserved for being too stupid to know better was his logic. Her own Mother? Cold but warmed up to whom she trusted, there weren't a lot of them. She had an elder brother and younger brother so one would believe she was spared the fate of carrying on the line but no, in fact because she was a girl, it was important for her to choose her husband carefully as she was at risk of being used by a greedy man and his equally greedy family.

Her view on Men was difficult enough being surrounded such respectful, silent, stately men like her Father and brothers, men from Darkley outright terrified her! Because of her silence, shyness, and cute looks, she constantly was running away in terror from those boys! They were always leering at her, grasping at her skirt or shirt to get a quick squeeze in, making gross and rude comments on her body and how they'd "ravish" her! It was until she met Gentle Yun Gale, a very handsome boy with blond hair and blue eyes. Unlike the others, he merely waited for her to approach him and spoke softly. He never yelled, roared or even cursed with it, making it seem all the more wonderful to her. The thing hindering it all? A boy whom was pushy, loud and obnoxiously confident, a boy named George Jeandore. He loved her shyness and jumping at her as often as he saw her. Yun hated it and told him to stop at once, he hadn't yelled it but it had weight to it. Yun held firm to his words as George snuck into her room and attempted to "ravish" the poor girl, George had his face lashed out at to the point of almost blinding him. Yun had warned him that this was him being sparing, if he did it again then he would finish the rest of the job. Yun might have been a seduction student but he proved to have every shred of the Vampire's apex predator instinct, he never wore his glasses because the weight drove him crazy so he settled for contacts once he graduated.

Now the current dilemma...Zelda was being harassed by George's son, whom had a thing for Lucas, the boy her daughter was dating. She heard of Ronda and did a study of the woman...Zelda WOULD choose a son from Ronda's litter, if her history didn't tell her what she was in for, what would honestly? She was a bloody psychopath and no doubt her sons shared that mentality in tantrum to the bright blood red hair...She would like to study her but doubted she would get the chance: Aaron, the Jones Family butler was an herbalist so he obviously would put up a fuss if she even made the suggestion! Zelda was raised as a lady, how could she fight a boy like one? Answer? She didn't have to, she just merely had to show the boy that if he was going to sniff around her boyfriend as a rival, that she should beat him like one. "What are you going to do, Zelda?" She sighed mentally.

"If you need any assistance with this "affair", let me know, ok?" Tsunda expressed before going back to her shift.

Iris sipped the rest of her coffee and sighed, her brothers wouldn't be here yet so she might just have lean on Tsunda's help until they come. Why must they live so damn far away!? They were worse then their Mother for God Sake!

* * *

Emil was losing is patience. This man in front of him never knew what the word no meant! George Jeandore was trying to force his idiot son on Lucas as a marriage candidate, bah! He wouldn't even pick him as a male concubine! Lucas was into women for sure, seeing miss Zelda as his fixture for affection. As lovely as a porcelain doll, Lucas choose a decent girl so he could respect his choice. He walked away, refusing the offer. Emil saw his son walking around, seeing Dale Jeandore honking his "horn". Cam just about had it up to here with him doing that, get off! As his daggers were readied, a rainbow chain was noosed around Dale's neck. He smiled as he saw Tarry and Neko behind, Tarry jerked him off completely. He wasn't worried about breaking his neck, he was cool with that...

"Will you back off, you fruit loop!? Can't you see Lucas is into blond chicks only?!" Tarry asked. Dale scoffed while the chain was still tight around his neck, "Lucas is wasted on a disgusting woman, I won't let her have him!" Dale growled. Tarry growled, fine..."Color scorch!" Tarry yelled. Dale yelled out in pain as flames of seven colors singed him, Neko reluctantly fixed him up. Lucas thanked them but he should be doing this, not them or Zelda. He wasn't a true man if he couldn't handle his own problems...The short boy snorted in disgust, Dale made less sense in his speech then Eros did about the importance of porn! And that was so difficult! Lucas thought about Zelda, Dale was a problem due to is class. he'd overpower her easily! He shook his head to pull his eyes away from Tarry, Cam and Neko's neck veins. He was craving blood so terribly that just looking at the three of them heaving while their blood flowed through them at a rich pace made his stomach rumble!

Yun decided to take a peek at the young man lucky enough to have Zelda's attention, only for him to frown at the sight before him. Couldn't take a hint...still! But...He smiled, her daughter had wonderful taste. She was very much like her Mommy, going for the smart, soft spoken, charming pretty boys. While the hair was surprising, he did like Lucas so far. George spotted Yun, the two stared at the other. Yun managed a fake smile at him, he wanted to kill him...George wanted him dead for taking his sight the way he did! "How has your sight been?" Yun asked. "Keep that little bitch out of sight or I'll-" Yun used his eyes to shut his trap, getting closer. " I'll just forget that you threatened Zelda just now...If so much as a hair falls off her head..." Yun said before glaring at him. "Your world will go black, both from sight and bedroom... "

Emil let out a small silent chuckle, so that was Zelda's Father. Lucas blushed and smiled, Zelda's beauty came from her Father! Concerning the display, Zelda would be okay then, right? Right!?

* * *

Meanwhile, we find miss Zelda pacing. This was ridiculous! How can she be so distraught with lust?! It never bothered her before the transformation, now? She just couldn't get away from it! She tried reading, exercising and even napping! Reading erotic Novels, imagining herself sweating, panting and exhausted after sex and even dreaming about being nailed in her bed! It just wouldn't stop! Janice walked in, saying hi to Zelda. She didn't budge. She tapped her, Zelda let out a loud moan at the touch. Succubus...Female demons who stole life energy from the men they slept with in their dreams...Now it was a need for her and when she didn't get it, she would be crippled. Janice understood it, if she didn't steal something, her legs would freeze up! The longer they avoided these needs, the more their bodies would cripple themselves. Zelda shivered and held herself, she could still feel her hand on her back. Janice took her phone and texted Lucas, she needed this problem taken care of...Now! She tossed the phone back on the bed and walked out, "Feel better, ok?" She urged. The blond girl felt herself stop twitching, sighing. While she couldn't object, she wished that Janice didn't text Lucas! It was so embarrassing!

But...She couldn't leave things like this, she'd be bedridden by tomorrow! But what if it didn't work? Succubus carriers had to be in love with that person for the lust to die down or it would worsen! She heard a knock, she opened it thinking it would be Lucas. Dale was on the other side and strangling her immediately. "Lucas is mine, Julien! I won't let you have him!" He snarled. Zelda growled, savage animal! Get...Off! She elbowed him off. "Unhand me, you wild beast!" She grunted. She coughed, clearing her tight throat to breathe again. She wasn't in a great mood right now, Lucas went behind and bit him. Dale was unconscious, Lucas spit out the blood out the window. Gross! His blood was so sour and bitter! He couldn't bring himself to drink it... Lucas put him in the Hallway, closing the door to Zelda's room. He was about to ask if she was okay until she walked over to him and hugged him. Now she felt herself feeling so breathless again...This one she didn't mind. He smiled, glad she was ok. He felt her shifting, was she actually hurt? He pulled her away a little to see if she was hurt. The dear blond took one of his hands and put it on her breast, taking the other and placing it under her skirt.

"Touch me..." She asked softly. Lucas was thrown off full circle by this, was he even awake right now? Zelda let out a whined sigh, a sound that was adorable coming out of her... "Please Don't make me wait..." She begged. He began moving is hands, feeling her shutter greatly. Zelda felt her body start to relax itself, allowing her to moan lightly at his touching. "Lucas...That feels so good..." She moaned. Lucas blinked, what the...? He looked down and saw Zelda's white panties and white stockings dampened, she wasn't the usual kind of "hurt" right now. "Lucas, make love to me...Please..." She begged again. Before he could say a word, she kissed him. The redhead got the message, if it wasn't clear before! What was going on with her? She had better control of herself but then why was she so...so...Lucas took her legs and picked her up, letting her fall onto the bed itself. She felt her clothes being peeled off, surprised that they were still left on her though undone. She felt her bra being pulled down, feeling his hands caress them up and down and anyway he could. It wasn't until his wonderful hands were inside of her pussy that she found out just how engorged in the moment she was...

"Lucas...Please come inside of me..." She begged once more. He chuckled, how could he deny her? He unzipped his pants and waited for her to pull down his boxers while he moved her panties aside, lining up and parrying her ripe pussy. She so warm and juicy inside, She gazed his face with her hand while he thrusted into softly. This wasn't the first but then why did it feel so much more this time? Was it because she was so racked with lust at the moment? It felt like hours had passed by but both knew it wasn't, he lifted her leg up and thrusted into her from the side. Lucas groaned, her hands were so cold and yet she was so warm...Her tightness remaining after he took her virginity, he went harder and heard Zelda approving of it while she moaned louder. He felt her gently taking the top, watching her sweet figure riding him up and down at the steady and fast pace she was going. She was so much more assertive this time, and boy did it look so hot on her right now... Zelda loved feeling him filling her so deep, it felt so good to feel every bit of him sliding inside of her so smoothly...

"Zelda, your too tight, I'm cumming..." Lucas groaned. "I'm cumming too..." She panted. He panted, He had to pull out! "I have to pull it out...!" Lucas moaned. She shook her head, no holds barred this time! She wanted all of him this time! "It's ok! I want everything this time!" Zelda urged. Se clung onto him and rode faster, Lucas clawed her rear and drilled her pussy deeper. She screamed a bit while cumming, Lucas pulled her into to drink her blood while cumming inside of her. She was delicious...so warm and sweet tasting...Zelda wiggled her rear a bit, Lucas groaned a little. "Oh, Lucas...Again..." She sighed. Lucas froze, seriously?!

Ok, somebody wasn't going back to his room tonight!

* * *

**Damn it, I'm so sorry! This shouldn't have taken so long but...I had a lot of work and I was exhausted from said work...A lot of Closings this week...Anyway, yeah. Just like his female counter, don't take Dale as my view on Gay guys.**

**Like it's sister school: At Darkley, your gonna be eating sausage, willingly or not!**


	12. Act 11

**Act 11: A Love Of The Sturdy**

"Be a good boy and wait for me, ok? I'll be right over."

Star sighed, this was what his adoring wife told him while she went to studio. Talking to her fellow "Darlings" About judging pagents, how did he end up marrying such a woman like her? Life was such a bitch and so was his wife...His daughter too...Hopefully she was in the mood to listen, now that she and Mommy were speaking to each other again. His baby girl was growing up to be quite the stubborn woman...Hopefully that Jones boy she was "playing" with was just as stubborn, he'd need it. Well, he wasn't a bad looking boy. He chuckled, Mommy's little Darling she was, no doubt the boy had a great butt to overshadow his looks(So vain!). According to what that butler said, Thomas had his eyes set on her since day one. Ha,ha! Clara owed him shopping money! 5,000 to be accurate! Star froze, he felt slim hands that didn't belong on his hips. Don't tell him it was HER! He looked to his left and groaned, damn it...Not this annoying rich whore! Alena Baxter felt entitled to world, no man could resist her. Alena felt his chest and abs, she snuggled his back. Still a handsome stallion...He would have been her husband if that tit for brains didn't steal him away from her family! There was the matter of his debt that his foolish folks created, he still didn't pay it...So either they give her a son or they pay her back. Or even better, give Star back to her!

"Get off me, whore! I'm married!" Star demanded.

"Not for long, you still owe me, Star Darling...How have you been? Has that tit farm finally fallen and can't get up?" Alena asked.

"No and no, she's only down when I start plowing her fields. Which is every night, you wouldn't believe the stamina on her!" he bragged.

"Either give me a son or come back to me, Star...I can wait until your final bored with her monstrous tits and divorce her." Alena said with a snarl.

Aww, still pissed that her boobs were no match for Clara's Titanic ta-tas? Or that the woman had terrible stamina? How else could it explain that she wasn't married and that her last boy-toy ran out on her? She couldn't keep a man, still! Did she even know who her kid's dad was? With as many men she bounced on her bed, probably not...Collette saw her Daddy and shoved the woman man handling him, this was that Baxter slut's mom? So she was just as much of a slut, huh? Her dad wasn't on the menu, he was married! Alena kicked Collette into the wall, what a little brute she was..."Don't touch my little girl, you she-demon!" Star yelled while slapping her back. Damage her face, she' damage more on him! Star qiuckly forgot that he had a power disadvantage, being a running grad. Alena felt a kick to her happy triangle, this sharp pain made her release Star. Erica sighed, this woman had a death wish...Touching Star AND Collette? Clara treated her baby girl and her husband the way she treated cake: You were a dead bitch if you touch them. The only reason Clara let Alena walk was because she took out one of her ribs, feeling it was enough at the time.

"Your really lucky I'm kicking you and not Clara: She'd punt you so hard, your descendants will be sterile." Ricky sighed.

"Step off, you cheap tart!" Alena yelled.

She pulled her foot up more, "I'm married, I'll have you know! Some of us can actually keep a man. You dance and people think you'll spread you legs for anything, fuck!" Ricky growled.

She took her foot away and brushed it away with a brush, she had better not have gotten any of her rotten "germs" on her heels! These were her favorite pumps! She helped little Collette out of the wall, poor thing. How did Clara do it, how did she know Star needed help? Any later, who knows what that desperate whore would pull? Clara was held up at the meeting and asked Erica to check on Star, Alena was such a sore loser! Alena was about to hit Erica until she felt a violent tug around her neck, Clara had her chain around her neck. She saw everything, this woman had nerve...NERVE to be touching HER baby, HER man AND HER friend! The only thing SPARING her right now was that she didn't want to scar Collette by yanking the rest of her ribs out!

"The only thing keeping you alive right now is that my little Colie is here, you useless slut..."

"One isn't enough for you!? You owe me, you oversized boob bag!"

No reasoning with this tramp, why did she even bother? She pulled tighter until Alena passed out, releasing her. She tightened the chain around her neck and rewrapped her scarf over it, Collette blinked. This creature WAS her Mom, right? She thanked Ricky, Ricky of course said it wasn't a problem and she left, while stepping on Alena on her way out. Star asked his daughter if he could chat with her for a bit, Clara walked herself to the car as to leave them alone.

* * *

"Your Mother was a savage but she could be as sweet as her cakes when she wanted to be..."

Collette heard a more detailed account of how her Parents fell in love, she couldn't believe it...She couldn't tell if she was talking about her or her Mom! It sounded so damn familiar! her Father was brought in as a Groom to the Baxters after his folks created a debt, his parents were killed after the deal was settled. Star was raised as a husband to Alena, a title that no man should have. Why? Well, the family constantly watched him, even when he peed, he had no privacy. Even when he danced, Alena watched him preform. That woman constantly reminded him that he wasn't a free man, that he wasn't even a man...She would freely touch him and walk in on him, she warned him if he resisted her, she'd have him replaced and killed to pay the debt back. Star lived his life in fear, that's when his Mother entered his life. Despite her bitchiness, Clara was able to treat Star as a man. She allowed him to be one with her, they fell in love and Alena hated it. She kept him in the mansion, to keep Clara at bay. Not that it worked, all it got her was a rib taken out. Star was then offered a place to stay with Clara, after the Baxter family abandoned him. She grew to admire her, this person that was her Mother...

Ow! Her body was so sore! Not one part of it was in peace! Nymphs were so sensitive but once mastered, nothing could harm them and you'd have TRUE silk like touches! Thomas promised to make her a Silk Sash, she really owed him...Now, they have to hold off until her body was ready.

* * *

A grey and black sash were made, Thomas smiled. Finally, Collette could bathe and eat without pain and his brother could do the same without crushing everything! He had made a cake for her, a wonderful lemon cake. Lemon frosting, fluffy lemon cake inside and topped with lemon zest and curled Lemon rinds as a garnish...He knew how Collette must have been in need for her favorite confection, couldn't eat it as it felt like spikes to her throat. He blushed, his genie pig needed to be pampered once in a while. Despite her power, she needed to be handled with care right now. The same with Kyle, not being able to be with his beloved pet Wolf was affecting his cheerfulness. he just wasn't Kyle if he wasn't smiling like a dumbass, you know? Why he avoided her was for her own safety: Just holding her could result in him breaking her spine and killing her by accident from a little squeeze. He coughed, both of them needed his care right now more then ever. And in his hands, he held their salvation, The Silk Sashes. These powerful sashes had the power to turn anything ran through them into silk, soft enough for the fussiest of Nymphs and the most powerful of Onis. They also reduced the raw sensitivity and raw power by half, allowing the room for controlling it. What was with him? In years before, he wouldn't give a shit. Now? He wanted to see his Collette and Kyle happy again, just having them smile again would make him happy.

Guess this was it meant to care like an actual doctor, what a confusing yet nice feeling...Was this perhaps his humanity deep down? He heard an uproar, the hell was that? he saw that Baxter she-demon burst in, she stole his sashes before kissing him on the mouth, "Bye, Sweetie!" She giggled before jumping out the window. "Hey!" Thomas yelled. Kyle and Collette's sashes! She took them! He turned behind him and saw Neko, Carlton and Elric chasing him, all three panting. he saw other sashes, did she steal others too? "Where is that dead slut?!" Neko roared. His eyes looks sharp again, was this Discord? Yes, the spiked Knuckles were a dead give away! She did this to make sure of no retaliation from Collette's allies! Elric spotted Collette walking to the School, perfect! SHE could stop Baxter! "Collette, stop her! She's got the Silk sashes!" he yelled. Collette blinked, really? That bitch was working her last nerve! She needed that, never mind the other ones she took! One way to stop a thief, aim for the feet! She picked up a rock and aimed for her ankle. Lara got up, she smirked at the blood running off her arms. Belmonte was taking her sensitivity for granted, she'd turn for sure!

"Drop it, Baxter..."Collette threatened.

"In your dreams, Belmonte! Without this, you'll turn!" Lara laughed.

That's it! Collette stomped on the ground and created little earthquakes, making the ground uneven. Even with the rough terrain, Lara was faster. The girl saw the black sash and grabbed it, spinning and then letting Lara go air born and back to St. Rachael. She was playing a game she really didn't ant to play: Getting In A Belmonte's Way. Your gonna lose, no matter what! Ask her nana and her Mom, they were the last losers of said game! She flinched, she was in so much pain...her arms were bleeding and so was her legs...Damn it, she didn't even do that much! Discord ran over to Lara, Caramel dropped her and let him punch her. Once he was satisfied, he took back the sashes. Selfish bitch, Tarry and the others couldn't even eat with out these!

Collette saw Thomas running to her, she looked at the black sash. He made this for her, he really did love her, didn't he? She snuggled it, she'd be able to bathe now! Thomas took her to her room to treat her, having a few more treats in mind.

* * *

He looked at her bed, how it must have tortured her...To sleep on what felt like a bed of nails, he just wanted to ease the pain away. This poor body brought to the ultimate torture, the slightest touch able to bruise her. She was so strong that she managed to hold it all in but now, she was reduced to tears from the pain. Even the tough couldn't shake it off..."Collette, I'll draw you a bath...We need to disinfect those injuries..." Thomas sighed. She watched as she allowed the water to push through the cloth, how hot would it be to her? She undressed and got in, Thomas gulped. Just watching her body in motion made him hard, he continued to watch to make she wouldn't hurt herself more. Her form encased in water made it harder for him to really focus, she was gorgeous...She really was and just watching her bathe turned him on so much but he didn't dare to try and screw her, she'd be extremely hurt by it. And he didn't want her to feel pain, she felt enough of it. Collette felt human again, she was so filthy! She saw him putting the shampoo and conditioner through the cloth as well, giving her the cloth to wash her hair with. She felt alive again, she watched him. He looked so nervous...Was he holding back? Thomas considerate? It tickled her a little, seeing him trying so hard to resist her. She got up and dried off with the same cloth, he placed the black cream on her with care. His touch was softer then usual, did he wash his hands in the silk water? Thomas decided to try and wash his hands in the water, finding it lightened his touches. All her bruises and pain gone, she felt so much better...She looked at him, she felt bad. "Collette, lay down for me." he asked. She blinked, "Tom, why?" She asked. he smiled, "You need to be stress free, I want to give you nothing but pleasure and since I can't fuck you, I'll settle for just touching you until your satisfied." He answered. She blinked, just for her? She watched him wash his hands in a bowl of water, he draink a water bottle. No doubt silk water, why though? Was he testing a theory? Collette was a little excited, could his touch really make her cream? She hoped so, it felt like it was FOREVER since he touched her last!

Such beautiful skin, the tone of it just contrasted perfectly with her dark locks...Thomas kissed her as tender as he could muster, Collette was confused by it. Looks like his theory worked, his lips were softer then normal. She felt her lips hurt but she was willing to deal with it, she wouldn't let her sensitivity ruin this! She felt his touches so much more now, even if it hurt...His lips so much more, his tongue sneaking tastes of her skin. Thomas breathed in her natural sugars, her sweetness. her sweet peach cake perfume, her fragrant orange cake shampoo, her wonderful lime cake conditioner, her Pear cake body wash...As if she was one supple, delicious cake, plenty of her and he didn't plan on sharing...Collette's weak spots were her lovely breasts, his new touch didn't go under noticed and received even more attention then she usually gave. Collette held back, she wanted it to last longer. She moaned loudly, letting her cum and her breasts to spray freely with her milk...Thomas was shocked at the amount but drank it down, a perfect cake with an even more perfect creamy center...She sighed, her body wasn't so tight. She was about to thank him until she felt him tasting her in another...hot spot. Even here, creamy and sweet...The salt added to her sweetness, making him want her all the more. His attention as her boyfriend and doctor made him all the more through and effective, he got results, HIS Results. Collette felt dizzy, she never got this frazzled so quickly! Her vision was blurring in an out so much, she didn't want to cum so soon. How hard was he now? He must have been so ready that the slightest touch would make him gush like a fountain...She bite her knuckle from all the tortuous pleasure...No chains, no whips...All the torture was here, the heavy flow of pleasure...The Whip being Thomas' tongue, whipping at her clit so relentlessly. Her chains being her will, fighting to hold back. Her last stand before her body once again gave into his passion...

"Honey, I can't! I can't anymore!" She moaned.

"Shh, baby...You can, watch..." He coaxed.

"HONEY!" She screamed.

She screamed while her body tightened around Thomas, her legs forcing his head into her flooding pussy while her arms ripped her sheet that she had been holding in her fists. Once again, her bountiful chest spilled her milk with fury. Collette felt the drool at the sides of her mouth, her second orgasm was so intense this time...Had she gone to heaven for a second? She looked around, man, what a mess...Thomas smiled, he'd clean it up but not until she fell asleep exhausted. She felt him starting again, she stuck her tongue out and humped at his face. At Midnight, Collette fell asleep soundly. Thomas sighed, she made such a mess but he got it all cleaned up. He got a sample of her breast milk, for a mix that called for it. No one would believe how many mixes called for such an ingredient! The number even surprised him! And his Collette had it in volumes, lucky him. But he was happy that she was sated, it took only 2 more times for her to fall asleep. Poor thing, her sensitivity must be driving her crazy. 5 rounds while under the phase was pretty impressive in it's own way, considering that he'd have destroyed her if not for his little cheat with the silk water. Her body still bruised but it looked better then it could have been. Once she mastered it, She'd be able to feel on a whole new different level! Users were able to have silk touch, driving men to orgasm into their hands under 5 minutes...Never mind what their lips and pussies could do! He already knew just how great it would be so for now, he could afford to be celibate to her.

He put his shirt over his pants, covering the raging boner formed down low. He had to be patient, just a little bit longer...

* * *

**Ugh! It's been way too long, sorry about that! My Computer crapped out on me and now I have use Dad's until bro fixes it, if it can fixed...I might have to replace it. I hope not, even used computers are expensive...**

**Anyway, isn't Thomas a doll? He treats his genie pig like a princess for the night, why can't there considerate guys like that out there? I'm sure there but it's hard to find, you know? But if that's true, how great will her touches be? Sounds like Clara made Star feel like a man in more ways then one if that's the case...And for that unnecessary image in your head, your welcome!**


	13. Act 12

**Act 12: The Heart Of The Quickest**

"YYYYAAAAAAHHHHH!"

This shriek of horror came from Janice, sprinting as far as she could and away from Barnabus. Why? Same reason she had been using to get away from him: A. He was crazy, B. she had Noata and C. He was FUCKING CRAZY! She didn't care if her logic made sense, it was the very first time she felt stalked! And she didn't like it, he'd try to sleep with her while she was sleeping! She ran all the way through St. Rachael, Collette and the other girls felt helpless as they watched the poor girl being chased around...Like watching a scared puppy...They'd help but what could they do? Barnabus was so stubborn that he'd barrel through them! Not to mention his fruitcake sisters, they would go and try to beat Janice into dating their brother. Not that it worked, the only thing that worked was her kicks to their chins! But while Noata had his hands full, what was Janice gonna do? She couldn't run forever, no matter how fast she was! They watched her speeding it over to Darkley, they all freaked. Oh boy...If she knew about the girls whom wanted to rape her little butt here then she HAD to have known about the boys at Darkley that wanted to pound her ass! Poor girl really was desperate to get Rosenberg off her tail!

Bennie and Joanna could only blink in amazement, it was like pressing the rewind button on a tape. Elenor had quite the following and many of an admirer but she could out run most of them, it was the ones that outranked her that were troubling...Excluding her poor Daddy's trouble with Mona, which looked ALOT like this in fact...Now? Lots of those men who didn't look at her twice WERE looking and trying to seduce her, not working and getting their balls kicked in or being beaten to death. Oh, wait! Was she going to Darkley so Daddy could save her? or Noata?

**VVVVVVROOOM!**

The Russian runner and Solider runner both saw a blur rush by, what was that?! And did they see wheels?! Herma smiled slightly, my...Even clocking in at age 94...The Walker matriarch proved that the family speed could easily apply to those on wheels...Barnabus felt himself being flown upward into the sky, he was pushed by some large thing! A brass colored chain wrapped around his torso, an angry Ernest was it's wielder!

"GET OFF MY DAUGHTER'S TUCUS,GOD DAMN YOU!" Ernest yelled.

He snapped the chain and let the little bastard fly, let's see Mommy fix that with her money! Janice zipped right to Earnest's waist and bawled, "Daddy!" She sobbed. Ernest sighed, rubbing his little princess' head in comfort while smiling fondly. Even though a teenager, his Janice was STILL so darn cute. Elenor ran out and looking around in a confused manner, she heard Janice scream! She would have been sooner if Monie's goon squad hadn't tried to attack her while she was on the can! She made SURE those idiots didn't see ANYTHING! Those sights were for Earnest's eyes only(Not her being on the toilet, you nutter butters! We all know what "sights" she's referring to!)! She froze up at who save Janice, Earnest looked just as surprised. Judy Walker was an older woman of about 60 or 70 in looks, her bright grey hair placed into two buns and would remind one of two cinnamon buns. Her family's blue eyes were her color, looking at them all sweetly. A soft looking blue dress with black shoes, finished with cooper pendent on her necklace in the shape of a Lightning bolt. Despite her looking so docile, Judy was much more devious in nature. Her twin daughters' naughty streak could be traced right to her... Was she really shocked by Elenor's sluggishness? No, considering what was last week. Penny(Peter as a woman)'s Death...She, her twins and her husband felt so guilty about it...All but one felt sadness.

Joy Walker, the previous Walker Matriarch and younger set's hell. The woman was ANYTHING but her namesake...Just an extremely bitter woman whom robbed joy anyway she could, it wasn't enough for her to terrorize Judy after her husband left her...Oh,no...The shriveled drunk would grab her loaded shotgun and would order Eleanor and her sisters outside in order to play "run and shoot". They ran, she shot. How did Judy allow it? Old Joy owned the junkyard at the time, she could yell and beat her but until Joy died, she owned the land AND all of them. As much as Judy wanted to kill dear old Mom, the old sow made sure that if she was murdered, she'd give Judy and her useless family the finger and that they'd receive nothing and the property given to the city. Old Joy died of old age, smiling. All of them were HAPPY to see the old bitch go...Judy controlled the property until Elaenor got married at 18, leaving it to her while she faded away in Ninjago's Underground. Rarely did she asend into the city and ONLY to check in on her family, doting to her adorable grandchildren.

The elder rolled over to her daughter, before Eleanor could utter a word, Judy pulled her down to her chest and held her. As if like magic, Elaenor began sobbing into her Mother's chest. "There, there...Let it out, Eleanor...You've done enough..." She cooed. Janice looked over in confusion, "Nanny...?" She asked confusingly. Earnest nodded, yep.

* * *

Later, our darling runner was having her legs looked at. Neko looked them up and down, flicking her knees. While Naota didn't like any guy touching his girl, he trusted Neko as he seemed to not be interested in her. Excluding what he did before...He sighed, handing Naota a jar of blue gel. "She ok but this is to be expected when you sprint around St. Rachael and Darkley in a figure 8...Her legs are just over worked so just rubbing them down with some of this will loosen them up, only fair that you should do it." Neko said with a smile. Naota nodded, Neko went on and expressed that they're was only one way to make all of they're phase symptoms leave them: Conquer the final attack. He bowed out and left them be.

Naota rubbed her legs a bit, feeling her shutter. Janice winced, she felt so sore... "I'll start rubbing your legs down, ok Janice?" Naota said. Janice nodded weakly and allowed him to pull the dress up to her stomach, she watched him and felt him lifting her legs up and pull her panties down and off. She wished she wasn't so sore, this was a perfect time for them to make love! But...Ugh, her legs were too jello to even hold them up! her Were-cat boy friend smiled, he NEVER got tired of looking at these legs. So white, not too thin but not too thick...Always warm and soft too. He took the gel and began with her feet, hearing her giggle. "Naota! Don't tickle me!" She giggled. He then smirked and tickled it more, knowing it was one of her hot spots. She had been so doting on him, letting him ravish her silly almost every night. He stopped and continued to rub down her thighs with the now warm tingly blue gel...He then gently rolled her over and rubbed her butt, Janice blushed more. Feeling those large muscle bounded hands on her tiny rear was so exciting, ohh, why were her legs crapping out on her now!?

Well, at least...They were loosening up. Naota sighed while staring at her pussy, she was wet from him rubbing her legs. And she smelled fantastic...His sense was so strong, he didn't have to be face first into her happy box to smell her arousal. "Down boy...Not now." Noata reminded himself. Unfortunately, the boy didn't know just how little control he actually had on himself at the moment. When he realized it? When the frisky cat inside of him tackled Janice and went straight for her happy box for a happy meal, snacking on her pussy like a feast. Sweet Janice caught up to her pleasure and felt all of his wonderful lapping and bites, she was so close! "Naota!" Janice screamed. She came in the next second, Naota continued to eat her out. He just couldn't get enough and Janice didn't want to stop him. It wasn't until Janice creamed for the 5th time that Noata went for the attack, pinning her down and going in. Janice moaned loudly at entry, gyrating her hips to her boyfriend's feral thrusting. Oh it felt so long since he screwed her this hard...Was it because of his added transformation? He gripped her arms harder, digging his claws into her arms. Janice felt them but she also felt him thrusting harder, wanting him to continue. If anything, it turned her on even more.

His thrusting got more intense and Janice kept pace, her eyes barely staying down. "Oh, Naota! Cum inside me!" Janice mewed. He thrusted a finally time before cumming. Janice felt him pull out of her, he brought his cock to her lips. Janice didn't even protest, she swallowed his cock whole and sucked on him like a sucker. He clawed her head and made her head go back and forth, Janice merely just squeezed her right breasts while fiddling with her clit. Her pet spent his wad into her little throat, he watched her gulp it down without hesitating. Of course Naota snapped out of it, what the hell did he just do!? He saw the blood and bruises on her, getting upset. Damn it, he swore he wouldn't hurt her and look what happened! Stupid transformation...! Janice looked at her arms and shrugged, taking some of the blue gel and wrapping it up. She saw the guilty expression he gave, aww...Did he feel bad? He shouldn't, after all, she wasn't complaining. Well, he'd make it up to her another time. She should let him know that she was his and his alone, She felt his cock. This would hurt at first but...He and She would both love it...She dropped her butt on down and pushed in his cock, she yelped a bit at the nip of pain she felt. The black haired boy bucked his head a bit, that WAY tighter then her pussy! She opened one eye and giggled, seeing him so tensed and pleasured at the same time was so cute!

"How's my ass, honey?" She asked. "It's so tight but it feels pretty nice..."Noata grunted back. She decided to entice him to move by feeling herself up, only getting him to grab her other boob and her rear and start slamming. Oh it still hurt but she started to feel good, she just gently pet his hair and let him lift her up and down. Her butt was too tight and he was still sensitive from cumming twice...He went harder and faster, getting her to squeal. "Janice, I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum!" He groaned. She clenched on him and felt him bursting into her butt, it felt so strange! She of course collapsed onto his chest as he thrusted into her cute little rear again.

* * *

"Ow..."

The next morning, Janice didn't attend class. Her Mother went to go check on her, why wasn't she in class. She saw her daughter in bed, the sheets looked too clean. She entertained a boy last night and was too beat to even walk. What was she gonna do with that girl? Thank God her brothers haven't blossomed yet, she wasn't nowhere near ready with the IDEA of her baby boys having sex! She tripped, she groaned. Like she was one to talk...She fussed her legs, blushing.

_"Since you ate sweets when I said no, your going to be punished. You are to wear this for the whole day. "_

What was she wearing? Well, let's just say the poor 30 something year old was stuffed in two places. Don't worry, she was covered but only she and Earnest knew why she was blushing at all. Sad fact was that this wasn't the first time she was given this punishment. But it had been a while since she usually behaved. That cake looked so delicious, she couldn't help it. And Ernest happened to not believe her when she said it was just gum, pulling her into a kiss and tasting her. He found the crumbs of chocolate in her mouth that she missed. All problems aside, she was concerned about why her Mother was here.

Hopefully it was just a visit...

* * *

**Pfffffff! *laughs* Sorry this took so long, I had to stop laughing from the Happy box and Happy meal bit. Let's face it, eating out pussy is every man and some women's Happy meal, And of course a woman's down stairs is a happy box, makes them happy when done right, right?**

**And as for Miss Eleanor's trouble, don't worry...These are the pros and cons of having a dungeon master hubby. He wouldn't be doing ANY of this if she wasn't consenting to it. Him punishing her like this while she lies and pretends to be fine is sort of like a game to her, if she makes a mess, she loses and she HATES losing. And for THAT unnecessary image about Janice's folks, your welcome ^^**

**And as for those who looked at the first Darkness In Session, we all KNOW that Judy isn't here just for a social call...**


	14. Act 13

**Act 13: The Heart Of The Warmest**

Kayla felt herself transforming, she didn't want to! She hated these random transformations! It didn't feel like her body! She once again became a Wolf, she was starting to forget her name again! No! She was Kayla Kotestu! Don't let her forget it! Ronda could only cringe slightly at the seeing the young she-wolf struggling, seeing her Mother shuttering just watching her daughter go through it. Kayla had it easy...She didn't have to deal with Guards kicking at the cage or being given frenzy pills in order to rile you up for the Runners. Remembering your name was only half the fight, the rest was trying to remember that you were human, with friends and family and just WHO they were...That was the trick to it all. Sounds easy, right? Well it wasn't, if it was, why did so many fail and became the were-animal demons? Sako clung onto his wife, who petted his head while he shook, he was reliving it...his baby was suffering so much! Ronda saw the blood on the walls Kayla was slamming her head on, she had better stop her or she'd kill herself! She grabbed her head and pushed it away, "That's enough!" She yelled with authority. The pup mearly growled and lunged at Ronda and she didn't stop her, biting into her side. Kayley, Sako and Aggie saw the place she bit, the cloth hiding her scars. Kayla saw them closer, her growling ceased.

"You need to bite much harder if you wanna hurt me, pup." Ronda giggled.

Shino and Aggie could inflict pain worse then her little nip...She knew, who else braved to try and snap them out of it? Mokoto and Aggie's irish hubby were the only other ones outside of the families that were brave enough to try despite the danger. That's why she and Aggie were so loyal to their Queen, even now, the loyalty was still there. She willingly allowed them to run her over, bite her and even maul her just to make them remember who they were. In turn, they allowed Shino to posioned them to bring her back mentally. Though Ronda was disappointed in having no daughters, she was happy none of her boys were Warfare students. She was saddened too, no one to continue the she wolf continuity. Oh, well...If it was in the stars, it would happen. Thus another reason for her to stay fit, the first being her boys' protection. She stuck Kayla across the back of her head to knock her out, she caused enough brain damage. "Arron!" She called. Under 10 minutes, Arron showed up and bowed. "You summoned me, Mistress Ronda?" He inquired. She nodded, "Heal Kotestu,I can wait." She said while placing her belt over her wound to stop the bleeding and tightening it. Arron nodded, using the mixes to fix her. His Mistress never ceased to amaze him: So practiced in the art of war that she wasn't shy in using her clothes as temporary gauzes and bandages. As for Kayla, he chuckled. Wasn't a wonder how she caught master Kyle's eye, she was very cute. They all heard a loud laugh, Kayley and Sako froze. Why did that laugh sound so familiar?

"So is this the limit of the Kotestu line, what pity that Kyle's time was wasted on this hair ball..."

This voice came from a young girl with purple eyes and violet hair, Kayla's folks knew who she was just by laugh, hair color and eye color! Vasha Odien...Daughter to Vanna Odien, Sako's old stalker and Kayley's old headache! The woman smith STILL wanted to know who let that fat bitch on top and was he STILL alive after that?! Not only was she portly but she was also a total whore: She wanted 100 husbands and proclaimed that Sako would be hubby number 1, a title he wouldn't want even if she were the last woman on Earth! Sako wanted no part in her 100 sausage grinder relay! Seductresses, man eaters and Vanna was of no exception despite her chubbiness. When was she told off? When Kayley lost her temper and mauled her arm, even now, it was quite gruesome looking. And if she went for Sako at anytime, Kayley would finish what she started...The girl grinned and threw a pouch at Kayla before booking it, "Hey, get back here, ya little whore!" Aggie yelled. Arron growled, that little bitch harmed a patient in his care! She just made his damn list! And it was an EXTREMELY short list. And neutralizer mix no less, she wanted to make sure Kayla either turned or died! Sako got way too upset and Kayley took him home, constantly reassuring she'd be fine.

...Right?

* * *

Kyle groaned, trying hard not to crush a rock he was holding. It crumbled into dust, he growled. "Damn it all! I wanna hold Kayla-chan! How can I if I could crush her spine!?" He raged. The red head flopped on his bed, causing the chains on his bedrock bed to rattle loudly. Tom look up from his book and sighed, feeing sorry for him. ALL of them were so frustrated: Kyle couldn't go near Kayla due to his overwhelming strength, had to have Tom handle his phone so he wouldn't crush it by talking to her. The fact he was trying so damn hard must have meant he really loved that pigtailed girl...Tom of course thought Kyle was suffering from the dreaded virgin syndrome but if he was...So was Kayla as she snuck into their room often enough. The door echoed three raps, Kyle jumped up for it. Kayla! She got his message! He opened his door and got a face full of dust, seeing Vasha giggling. "Your not Kayla-chan, who the fuck are you!?" Kyle asked between coughs. Tom covered his mouth with his mask, what did that bitch just toss?! Vasha sighed, "Stop fighting, Kyle. That disgusting mutt can't compare to me...And I'll just show you why..." She giggled. Tom took out his dagger, "Get out, cum dumpster! Your unhappy meal isn't on Kyle's menu so beat it!" Tom barked.

Vasha laughed at Tom, he posed no threat with his poofy pouches of dust. ANYONE could buy them thus rendering him and the entire Herbalist class as useless(That's what she thinks~)! Kyle ran, feeling weaker as he got farther. Tom chased after Vasha, he'd gut her if that's what it took for her to leave him alone! Cameron heard the noise and attempted to stop her, getting a face-ful of a powder! He fell down, what did she just do!? Tom saw this and helped, they were headed to Tarry's and Neko's room, weren't they? Vasha giggled while crushing another powder and inhaling the powder, she ran up and punched the door down. Kyle was behind Neko and Tarry, whom looked angry and ready to help their buddy. How noble, even if it was a waste of time. She merely threw paralyzing power on them, not even a beat of sweat...She giggled, now, sweet Kyle was feeling the affects of that pouch by now...Look at him shuttering...Her moment of victory didn't last, she felt her hair being pulled extremely roughly. The puller being a rather pissed off Kayla, whom watched this stupid whore chase Kyle while she took to pouch throwing...Couldn't even resort to her class' specialty...How lazy... She pulled her to her, letting out a possessive growl to alert the girl that she was edging close to turning into her were-wolf form.

Taking HER Master while she was struggling?! Useless bitch! "Stay away from my master...This your only and final warning, hear me slut?!" Kayla growled. Vasha scoffed, this response got her a toss out the window. Kayla snarled at the lavender hair caught and lingering on her claws, oops...Guess she clutched her hair a touch too much...She looked to check if he was hurt, smiling before she passed out from her head injuries from earlier. Kyle caught his pet with as much care as he could, seeing Neko crawl over. The small boy was so grateful that he had anti-paralyzer in his pocket and getting it in time...What a terrible powder she got...Good quality paralyzing powder stopped a victim in under 5 minutes...He saw the damage, "Kyle, try to get me a some hot water! We have to wash the nutril powder so I can' treat Kayla's head before she bleeds out!" Neko ordered. Thomas watched as his brother struggled to get water as each container bursted like an egg in a microwave, it was so painful to watch. The red head got fed up of watching and got the hot water, lightly shoving Kyle out of the way. Kyle felt even worse...He couldn't even get water to help Kayla, what good was he damn it!? Neko cleaned off the powder while Tom gave Kyle the antidote, he left her hair down while applying the red gel into her scalp. "Kyle, it's ok...You trying is important too. Trying means your human enough to help her..." He warned. The two left them alone as Kyle carefully held her, still bruising her.

Why was it so hard to watch when it wasn't them?

* * *

Kyle put her down on his bed, it was uncomfortable but it wouldn't break under his hold. Even at his current gentleness, he was bruising. He wanted to stroke her hair but feared he'd pull her hair out, he took some water from his stand and wiped her down with it. Why? Well, Tom mentioned it too him that he tried it on Collette. He washed his hands and drank it, expressing that it had made his touches more gentle and leave less of a bruise. If that worked then that meant if he cleaned her with some of the water, would it counter with his overwhelming power? He took a quick shower to soften himself up, even drinking some. It took the difficulty in being gentle away a little, the rest was up to him. He wanted to play with her but he feared he'd hurt her if he did, Kayla woke up. She looked at Kyle, blushing. She did want to play but could they or would her pussy rupture from his cum shot or fingering?

She blushed even more, especially since he asked her to do something...She had been ordered walk around all day with large twin dildos in her pussy and her ass, them vibrating all the while. Why was to see how she followed orders, like usual, she was a good pet and obeyed. He expressed that he'd get her nicer gift then this, she did wonder what it was but now the soft buzzing setting was unbearable, she had to take them out before she made a mess...if they weren't in so deeply, she'd have already made over 9 puddles! Both were a good size but nothing like Kyle, having him pounding her holes with that hard and warm dick was way better then dildos but when he found her Dildo...She was embarrassed while he thought it was cute. Of course, this earned him to give her a few just so Kayla could "Practice" when she couldn't get to him. It DID work: She was so excited afterwards and just so ready when she DID get to him, leading to many fun times almost every time. She fussed her legs, she really couldn't take it anymore.

She felt so embarrassed that she did this and she was so wet now, "Master...Can you please...Take them out..."She pleaded nicely. Kyle blinked, he almost forgot about his order. He smiled brightly at her, "Lift your skirt up so I can see it, pull your panties down too." he ordered. Kayla at first hesitated but then pulled down her panties while lifting her skirt, Showing off her pussy drooling over the high vibration while her cute butt clung onto the second dildo. She was such a good girl, he really should reward her...Kayla blushed while looking away, she was extremely embarrassed, if ANYONE found out about this, she would weep violently out of shame! Kyle turned up the setting to max, causing Kayla to squeal at the change. "Master, please!" She begged. Aww, look at her trembling so sweetly...He tapped the dildo, causing her to flinch. She felt the poking deep inside, she could hear the dull but forceful tapping as clearly as she felt it. "Be specific pet. What would you like me to take out?" He asked. Kayla continued to blush again, "Please take the dildos out, my ass and pussy can't take much more!" Kayla begged. Kyle chuckled, slowly taking the second dildo out. Ah good...Kayla ate light so she had no mess here except for the lube and the drooling her butt made over the powerful stimuli.

He quickly yanked out the first dildo, sending his poor pet into an orgasm and onto her knees. She trembled while her body showered the poor carpet with her orgasm, her ears grew hot from the embarrassment. His yank must have been so strong to her...Yet she could still move, the silk water was working...He began to tease her body with his touches just to gauge how rough he was right now, Kayla whimpered at it. "Master please...fuck me!" She begged. Aww...Well, maybe this time he'd skip the teasing...She had been through a lot..."Your being such a good girl...I think you've earned this..." before she could ask what, she got her answer by Kyle jamming his cock right into her pussy. She came again, she was so over stimulated that the slightest twitch set her off. Not that it angered him, it pleased him to see her in such ecstasy despite the crap she went through. He thrusted over and over, listening with perverted glee at her yipping and yelping out in pleasure and pain. Kayla was torn: It hurt but at the same time, it felt so good...Yes, her body would be so bruised but then why did it feel so good for him to be going so hard? Was this part of the Oni-Transformation perks? If this was what it was like no hold barred, him being able to control it sometime in the future, no dildo in the world would be able to match him! Nor any Human man...He'd be a true demon in the sheets and would destroy any girl who spread her legs for him, literally and sex wise.

What did this mean to Kayla? That no other woman could take the pounding better then her, being a She-wolf carrier and only being bruised up where other girls would be rendered spineless at first hug! Now if she mastered it...She wouldn't even be bruised at all! "Oh Master...Fuck me harder, I want it harder!" Kayla maoned. Kyle smirked, Kayla proved that she did like it rough but look how far she had come: Now she begged for harder shagging...Hmm, he was starting to see the side benefit to this Oni-transformation. Kyle began losing resistant on himself, her squeezing was driving him insane. Kayla continued to yip, yelp and scream in exhausted ecstasy, her eyes threatened to retreat into the black abyss in the back of her head. Her biggest orgasm to date was about come smashing in 3..2..1..

"OH, MASTER KYLE! AAAAAHHH!"

* * *

Eleanor, Shino and Ronda froze in the hallway, all blushing vivid reds. They didn't even want to GUESS who was having fun, all almost frightened by the answer! She had lungs...They were at ground floor and that was all the way up at the 5th floor! All Ronda could do was put her hands on the wall and bonk her head repeatedly on it. Elenor was about to as why she was doing that until Shino put her hand down from pointing at her, silently telling her not to question it. It was either this or she'd be kicking Both Kyle and his pet wolf's little butts! "Why-did-I-have-boys-why-why-why?!" Ronda asked in between head poundings. Eleanor laughed, earning her a hard glare from said she-wolf. "Even if they were girls, you'd have to deal with it!" Eleanor laughed.

**BONK!**

Ronda growled, Eleanor held her large swelling bump..."Aww! What'd I do?" Eleanor asked innocently. Shino sighed, Walker asked for that. She should be greatful it was just a lump! Ronda could hit much MUCH harder then that. Ronda pouted a bit, leading Shino to snicker a bit. Ronda growled at her, "You want one too, Shino?" She threatened. Shino put her hands up softly with an amused and lazy look, "I do but I don't think you'll want what I give back in return, Ronda." Shino warned politely. The red haired woman looked away, Shino smiled. Ronda was angry but she wasn't stupid. At least, not anymore... She watched Eleanor tend to her head while hissing in pain with the disinfectant and bandage, she decided to help. As much of idiot as she could be, they needed her.

NONE of them other then Paula could run so fast...

* * *

***snickers and then laughs* Sorry for the wait...A girl's gotta put bread on the table. Anyway, Eleanor's running is pretty fast so Shino's right to keep her intact. Herma had already warned Ronda and the others to not give Eleanor or Johanna Brain damage because of them being wiseasses, which happens a lot considering they both like to run their mouths. But also consider that they had Caramel, who probably tried to pound them too back in the day and today.**

**Princess Nymphs Carriers aren't known for being LIGHT hitters!**


	15. Act 14

**Act 14: The Heart Of The Most Innocent**

Gwen and Brittney looked at their Queen, both concerned. "She's getting worse...Gwen, maybe you should-" Brittney began until she saw the redhead's hand centimeters from her nose, "I doubt my assistance would help in this matter." Gwen finished softly. Both girls knew Lorie was getting extremely aggressive, mostly due to her Were-Tiger form. And just like said jungle cat, she was territorial and this business with a certain whore and a certain Darkley King was getting to her...They allowed their Queen to indulge on her chocolate but soon started to see that even her favorite sweet wasn't soothing her rage, how could it? Brittney understood it as did Gwen: How could she calm down when that tramp trying to jump into Cam's bed every night? Poor thing...And to make it worse? Her old boyfriend wanted to plow her silly and he was doing too well. A low move: Swooping in during the faze and while she was semi fresh with him. How far did she go? Oral...Considering how innocent Loren was in the past, for her to get that far with her first boyfriend spoke on just how persistent he was and how safe she felt at the time. Gwen saw it as a protective reflex: Giving him something yet it was still nothing. Yeah, Gwen considered a blowjob nothing, any harlot can blow but it took a lot of confidence and comfort to sleep with someone.

She and Brittney were very confident, Loren? Not really. Even after having sex with Cameron, she was still shy. Of course Brittney warned her, if she was too shy, Ashley would take Cam from her. Why? Simple: Anything you don't do, another bitch WILL do. And Lorie was VERY shy, just getting her to do anything with THEM back in Middle School was a bit of a challenge! What could they say about it? Well, Lorie had a RIGHT to be so guarded. She had a gift...or gifts would probably be a better word for it. It seemed that she was able to gain pleasure and give pleasure anyway she could, a talent usually gained but rarely born with. And her old boytoy knew of it and wanted it for himself, no matter what. But Cam proved he wasn't out of the game in the slightest, they had high hopes for him to beat him. Why? Well, they hated him. Cam they liked since they knew him and has been around Lorie as long as their Mothers had been business partners. Plus, it had the delicious added delight of seeing that fat bitch get the shaft and getting it served extra frosty!

"Lorie Dear, you need to talk to Cam." Gwen said to her finally.

"Was that an ORDER...?!" Lorie growled lowly.

"Not at all: Just the voiced concern from the Princess and Lady of St. Rachael...That's all. You just look rather...Feral as of late." Gwen answered calmly as she usually did.

Lorie felt her eye twitch again...She was losing sanity...She'll change again if she doesn't quell that damn inner Tigress!

* * *

Later that night, Lorie was sound asleep. Gwen and Brittany in their beds alone for a night, mostly to rest up. All were sleeping soundly, a door opened and closed. Gwen opened her eyes and saw person in the room, ah, a visitor? She closed her eyes once she saw it heading to Loren, Must be Cameron. She decided to go back to sleep, to try to drown them out. The mystery male opened Lorie's legs, taking her panties off. He needed to be nice and ready and with her asleep, she couldn't say no to him. He knew Lorie wanted him, he'd prove it to her by sleeping with her. Cameron wouldn't have her, he'd take her before him. Marking his territory and his future wife(What an asshole!). He began eating her out, Lorie woke up and felt someone holding her thighs. She could felt them licking her pussy, Cameron? Oh, it had to be...She moaned and thrusted at said mouth to get more of the tongue inside, holding his head closer with her legs. Huh, Cam's hair was a lot spiker feeling then usual...It was really soft before. Maybe it got spikier due to stress?

Gwen woke up again, something wasn't right...other then her being awake while her Queen was being served, didn't Cam use windows? Doors were used by Lance, unless he didn't want to tonight? Lorie was about to cum, she squeezed tighter and cummed on his face. Gwen turned on the lights, all were shocked at who was between Lorie's legs! Lorie was pissed, bastard! Lance head eaten her out while she was sleeping, he had no right to do that! Lance of course smirked, he knew it. She STILL had feelings for him, a way in now.

"Just what do you think you are doing...?" Gwen asked in a dark tone.

"Get off her, you pervert!" Brittany added protectively.

"Lance, get the fuck out! I told you I didn't want you and I meant it!" Lorie yelled.

"Aww, but Lor, if you don't want me, then why did you cum for me? See? Your body still wants me, dear." he began reasoning.

Gwen grew angered, was he using hormones to justify sleeping with her while she was sleeping?! That was a crock of shit, hormones and feelings WERE different. Lorie put her legs close to her, glaring angrily at him! She thought it was Cam, not him! Damn her body, it was so thirsty now! He picked up Lorie while Gwen and Britney made a move to get up and stop him, only for Lance to be stabbed in the arm. Cameron snuck in the window and stabbed Lance, seeing Lorie in his arms and hearing what happened. "Let...go." He ordered. Lance held onto Lorie, "She's mine, Jones. You never had a chance!" he growled. Cameron pulled his dagger, hitting a nerve and making him let go of her. "I said LET GO!" Cameron roared. And with that, he tossed Lance out the window. Gwen went to the window and hit him with a pouch, Paralyzing powder. Cameron looked at Lorie, whom started crying. "I-I though it was you!" She sobbed. Cameron hugged her, he didn't blame her for this.

He picked her up and took her to his room, leaving through the window. Gwen and Brittany both went back to their beds and went to sleep.

* * *

Cameron opened the door, grateful that Lucas wasn't in. It'd be too embarrassing! Lorie asked to be put down, "Can you show me the shower room?" She asked. She wanted to shower off? Lorie was so upset still, wanting to wash off that jerk's saliva! Cameron nodded, picking her up again. They reached it in no time flat, and what luck! It was vacant, no interruptions or watch beaters! Lorie removed all her clothes once in, showering herself off. She was due anyway, Cameron did the same and watched her. She was so cute...Soft bliss on her face while the water torturously ran down that peachy skin, her hair growing a darker shade from the water in it. Her breasts now soaking wet and slippery, along with her rump. God, just watching her with her so close was making him swell up. He wanted to let her finished, considering what happened earlier. Lorie felt him looking and was turned on by it, she bent down to get to her legs and to entice him more. Her adorable rump was bent in front of him, he restrained on snatching it and riding it silly!

Funny, she didn't do this to him before but now, he couldn't think of her without undressing her! She turned around and washed off her butt, she was washing another area too by doing this. She spread her legs for the shower head and felt the water hit her parted pussy, washing off everything. She looked up and saw Cam, giggling to herself. He looked like he was really trying to not jump her, wonder if he'd lose it if she masturbated in front of him? She sliped her fingers inside herself, Cam took it as her making sure she was cleaned off. Of course, this didn't stop him from getting turned on. She stopped and walked over to him, turning the shower off on her side. Camron helped wash her body and her hair while she did the same, both getting more turned on by the second. " Your so patient..." She giggled. She took his hand and sunk his fingers in her drenched pussy. He took that as directive to have sex with her...She grabbed him and jerked him a bit, feeling him shake before cumming on her thighs.

She went down and began sucking him off, Cameron was held in place and felt her tongue and lips working that Lorie magic...He really didn't want to spill so fast but she made it so hard to follow through with that! "Lorie, slow down...!" He asked. Too late, he came into her throat. She let the last hit her face and let it fall off with the water, Cameron didn't let her jump on just yet, she had been so nice to please him, he should at least return the favor. He took her breasts and started kissing them, sucking the nibbles while twirling them with his fingers. They could possibly be caught but that turned her on to think about...The risk, the danger of being caught having sex here...She got so nervous and wet from that, wanting to entice the danger. "Cam, here too..."She panted while spreading her lips apart. She was embarrassed but just having him stare at it just sent chills down her spine. She moaned more louder at his soft tongue lapping gently at her pussy before darting inside. She wanted more, allowing him to lift her up and feast on her now succulent pussy. She was so dizzy, her mind spinning round and round...When it would stop? Even SHE didn't know! Right now in fact it did! Lorie splashed Cam's face down, good thing there was shower water or he'd be sticky behind the ears for sure! Much better...NOW she could think! Not that she really wanted too right now...

She tackled Cameron down like prey, Cam hit his head on the tile floor, not that he had time to really focus on it for very long. He felt a hot, pleasant and very familiar feeling assult his neither regions...Soft...wet and very hot. The blond Tiger let out a loud and pleased moan at the full weight of entry, the beginning was ALWAYS fun but the best was always DURING and LAST! She frantically rode Cam's hips, grinding at speeds threatening to contend with Miss Janice(That's pretty damn fast!)! It was too fast, Cameron never had it done so fast! How pent up was Lorie?! Pretty bad if she was escalating to such acceleration! She was shy but it seemed that she told her shyness in the moment to go fuck itself! Oh, his hips would be so raw later but it be totally worth it! Having her this animalistic was gonna be worth all that soreness! Cameron didn't bother putting breaks on, how could he? His little kitty pinned him so hard into the tiles that Moving at all was impossible! His usually control too far gone now, he was gonna blow! He felt her dug her nails into his arms as she reached her second climax, feeling Cam explode at the moment. Did it stop her? Nope! She turned around and began riding again, still holding Cam down.

"YES! YES! YES! GOD! GOD! GOD! AAAAAHHHHH!" Echoed through the halls of the floor.

On said floor, Harriet, Christina, Agatha, Paula and Ronda all blushed and looked at Shino, whom just face plammed and turned even more red then them. Why? Why? Why did your children have continuously break your heart!? Shino didn't think she had one until now! Ronda let out a soft giggle, before Shino tried to stab her with her Katana.

"Shut up, Ronda or I'll stab you in the heart..." She warned.

"Again, Shino? Honestly, be more creative, will you?" Ronda sighed while unfazed by the dangerously close Katana to her breasts.

"Girls, how many time have I told you no butterflying each other breasts? Scars are very unattractive on women..." Harriet lectured while reading her book.

"Just remember to preserve the heart under glass with water: you can see it still pumping if it's warm water." Christina added cheerfully.

"Once again, our Mommies practicing great parenting." Paula said with heavy sarcasm.

* * *

**Jesus...! Shino and her buddies sure are a looney bunch! They are so casual about maiming each other! But it seems Ronda and Shino have had more then one fight with each other and more then one chest stabbing incident, Told all of you that the farther you go back, the more crazy and dark Darkley students and St. Rachael Students are!**

**But now that all the sex is out of the way...Let's get back to the story, huh?**


	16. Act 15

**Act 15: A Greater Power Then 1994, 1920's Elemental Mob!**

"Janice, Darling!"

Janice looked around, finding her Nana rolling right over to her. Collette and the other girls were shocked, this was Nana Walker?! They all pictured a jubilant, vibrant and cheery old lady, bouncing on her the balls of feet! Not a sweet old lady in a Wheelchair! Janice hugged her, saying hi to her. The old woman looked at each of her friends, sighing nostalgically. My...How time has flown...These adorable little girls were granddaughters of hers and her friends' lines, all quite lovely and no doubt strong. She looked at Loren softly, this little girl was Queen if she heard correctly. Shizuru(Great Uncle Shuji as a woman) was going to love her, she liked Helen when she met her. She didn't have the fortune that the rest of them did: Meeting their grandchildren from birth. Why? Well, in Shinzuru's last letter, she asked that Shizuru not to interfere with Wuya and Shino's lives as well as the lives of their children. Unless of course, she was sought out by them. All of them could bear young ones except for Shizuru, back then, the thought of this woman giving birth terrified them that along with her sentence, she was to be rendered Sterile.

Funny, they were all ridiculed for being devil women and yet this same society took the right to become a mother from a girl barely 18 years old...Of course, Judy had tried her best to fix it. It was the one thing she couldn't fix, it drove her crazy! But much later, she learned how to undo it and for Shizuru to tell her "don't bother.". Why? Well, they were 40 years old by the time she figured it out...It must have hurt to look at Helen at first...She was the current of her departed sister's line while hers never began. She shook her head, stop that line of thinking. Loren blinked, what? "Oh sorry, dear...You just reminded me of a girl I knew of." Judy apologized.

"Judy!"

Judy smiled more, here were the rest...Took them long enough. "Over here!" Judy yelled while waving. Collette, Kayla and Zelda grew more surprised, seeing three elderly woman around 60 and 70 physically. Each seemed familiar to each girl...The one in the black dress had dark grey hair, her green eyes seemed more faded then Clara's. She was Clara's Mother and Collette's Nana, Caroline Belmonte(Cain as a woman). The reason for her eyes being so faded? She was blind, her price for becoming a Succubus carrier. Just hearing Collette speak and feeling her hand, she could just tell the girl was raised to be quite the lady. She lightly touched Collette's face, the very image of Louise at that age. Star had told her that Collette had his eyes, no doubt she was beautiful. "Sorry, I hadn't seen you since you were about 5..." She apologized. Collette blinked, oh...So she DID have a Nana... She hadn't seen her since she was 5? Where was she? Collette waved her hand in front of her, Carol blinked as if she could see it. "Your blind?" Collette asked. "Yes, have been since I was 17, dear." Carol admitted.

The second wore a red dress, her hair was a lighter shade of grey. Her dark red eyes seemed focused on Kayla, so cute...her pigtails were just darling. Kagura Kotestu was the mother of Kayley and Koziko and nana to Kayla. Like Carol, she hadn't been around since Kayla was 5. She was deaf, her price to be the wieldier of the Nymph form. She read lips as if she could hear them, most didn't know she was deaf. "Your...Deaf?" Kayla asked. Kagura smiled, "Stone-deaf. Can't here a thing BUT I DO know how to read lips." She admitted. Zelda could only stare at this elder: Clad in a pure white dress, her hair a snow white grey with her light grey eyes... She was Irene, The Julien Family's Matriarch...She shook with laughter, Zelda could only look at her in surprise. She heard no sound from her...Could she perhaps...Not be able to speak? She wrote down her answer on a pad, showing to it to her. "Yes, I can't speak, Zelda. You've grown into a very lovely young lady..." She wrote while smiling. Zelda smiled back and blushed a bit, No wonder she never spoke around her at 5...She could not. This was her price to have her Unique form: The Were-Owl. While she was upset about not speaking again, she considered her loss a bonus: It allowed her to be more silent...

Janice had asked if they knew anyone in the past that was really strong in 1920, The Elderly women smirked a bit before returning to they're sweet Granny smiles. Oh, did so much want to tell them but it much more fun if they discovered it THIS way...Kagura thought about it, faking. "Well, we did hear about some young ladies from here, I believe there were at least 7 of them..." She said in fake worry. Carol pulled out a fan and fanned herself, "To think...The times were so dark that they produced such devil women... And it was only 2 or 1 Decade behind us..." She uttered in fake worry. Judy gulped, "I remember reading about it...The things they did to the city...Brr! I get chills just thinking about it!" She said in fake fear. Irene sighed in worry and wrote down her answer, "If you all are truly curious, look into the School Archives for answers, they should be on the top floor." She wrote. The girls thanked them and they said good bye to them, the elders smiled again.

It was time they all learned just what each family was capable of...Time for Young Loren to meet Shizuru...

* * *

Janice picked the lock of the Library, easy. Top floor she said... Once at the top floor, the young girl used her Goblin's Eye to look for the book faster. If Memory served her right, the archive books each had metallic binding to mark the times. And 1920 was marked with Gold, why? The time was where the city had the most Gold going through it, it was a time were even a poor person could get their hands on a brick of the stuff! And it also marked the time that the doors of Hell's gate were opened...How did she know? Well, Janice was very interested in the 1920's as they marked Darkley and St. Rachael into Modern times. The uniforms were all a richer black: The skirts of St. Rachael's Uniforms were much shorter, more flattering...Darkley's Uniforms were more sinister looking along with the black fedora. But most important of all: It marked the official year for women to be recognized in just about everything, including St. Rachael. That's when it's nickname, St. Lucifer, was given. And just as the elderly women had told them, seven young girls were the cause of the nickname.

All the girls grew sweat on their brows at reading this stuff, reading all the newspaper clippings...These girls were absolute monsters! Causing three Hospitals to lose half of it's patients, several shops to close, Banks to close up, and the Police to cower in fear of them, just to name a few! Due to their actions and their elemental powers, they were nicknamed "The Elemental Mob". They didn't see a picture of them yet, come on! The suspense was too much! Who were they?! The torturous suspense was halted once the girls flipped to the page featuring the Elemental Mob Members, feeling their little hearts drop into their bowels...It can't be! The Photo showed seven young girls smiling in front of a photo, all of them looking familiar...Especially the one regarded as Queen, Shizuru Garmadon...Loren was stunned...How could this be, Nana Shinzuru was an only child, right? Then who was this women and why did she have her face?! They're Grandmothers were the four Devil Women of the seven, each girl felt her legs give out. They heard a slow clap, an elderly woman walking out from the shadows while smiling. The green eyes, her ponytail, her long grey hair...She wore a green dress and looked at Loren, so this was Helen's baby sister...My, she was much cuter then she was in the picture Helen showed to her...It would seem Her sister's line was unable to escape St. Rachael completely.

"Sorry, Loren Dear but I promised my little sister I wouldn't show my face to Wuya and Shino...But she said nothing about seeking ME out. So Girls...How does it feel to be in a room with a Devil Woman?" Shizuru asked with a sinister giggle.

Loren blinked, an Older sister? She should doubt her but...She looked so much like Aunt Wuya and Nana Shinzuru, how could she make up something like that if it wasn't true? Shizuru walked up to her and hugged her, whisper to her: "Come to the Underground if you want to see were we've all been..." She whispered. She let go and went back into the shadows, Janice tried to chase after her but finding a boarded up door instead. She was gone...

Janice and Loren Knew about the Underground, no wonder they haven't seen any of them in so long!

* * *

**And look at that, you get a glimpse of why they were considered devil women! Shocking, isn't it? And yes, being women...This means they're even strong due to one important thing Woman can do but Men cannot: Give birth. As for Shizuru, the pain of not being able to bear a child is pretty damn painful, the amount of rage towards Ninjago equates to it. **

**Are they weaker in the Underground? Not even remotely...They are one of the few individuals whom control the cash flow in said place. Who are the others? You'll see...**


	17. Act 16

**Act 16: Club Noir, Come On In!**

"You...WHAT!?"

Sako flinched in his chair, hearing his wife's raise in temper. Kayley sounded angry, she hadn't been that angry since she was 17! The hot headed Smith woman had a good reason to be so fired up, her little girl was headed straight for Ninjago's Underground! About as big as Ninjago's very continent, possibly bigger! There were several places that were pretty well-known in the Underground, Kayley knew what that entailed:

Black Flash Restaurant...Miss Judy as it's head chef and owner.

Club Devil's Forge...A Fight Club where her Mother, Kagura ruled with a hot iron Katana.

Black Frost Market...The owner of this Demonic Garage sale was Irene.

Black Fissure Dance Studio...Run by the black swan herself, Carol.

Black Light Temple...Miss Shizuki as it's Sensei.

Black Moon Temple...Lady Lorraine was master of this Dojo.

Black Blossom Inn...Julius as it's owner and head Clerk.

Black Canvas Studio...Vincent as it's Teacher and Key Artist.

Club Noir...It's King was the wise Mason.

And from what Eleanor told her, they were headed for Club Black. Club Noir had many nicknames for it such as Club Black, it was the most popular bar and strip club in the underground and for a good reason! It was one of the eldest and belonged to one of the Elemental Mob, a group concerned legendary, that made it pretty popular just for those. It was also a highway for creeps to have their way with drunken sweethearts whom were still in school! Just HEARING that Kyle Jones was dating Kayla was unsettling enough, never mind the golden necklace cuff she saw. Kyle OWNED her now and it was foolish to think he forced her, she wouldn't look so happy to have it if she was! Eleanor pulled her head away from the cell, damn she's loud! She wasn't exactly calm right now either...She knew the dangers too and she couldn't do anything about it! Law was not in the underground, conflicts resolved themselves down there and it involved someone dying. She had to leave things to Naota, Kayley's boy and Janice's boyfriend. She didn't like that she had a pet Lover but...He made it clear to Earnest that he wasn't going anywhere even though warned. She had the other Guards were stuck here to wait until they came back.

Was it too much to ask that she'd be left unharmed?

* * *

Mason looked down from his Office's window, smirking. young ladies strutting themselves on the poles and cages, drinks illegal on the surface were being served nice and frosty, people dancing on the dance floor in various styles...Another lively night here at Club Noir, he was proud of it. So he was bannded on the surface back in 1920? No problem, the underground was more the welcoming, he was more then able to provide his bride and his daughter after said bride passed on. Hailey was a tough girl to raise but he did it, she grew up into a Music Teacher like her husband Mike. He was a nice boy and they both gave him Harley, wonderful girl. After hearing about the trouble that Havoc and his group cause, it was nice to know Harley was a one guy kind of girl. Now of course, he had to TEST the boy. He also invited Young Akito Garmadon, Why? Well, other then to see his big sister bristle her little tail in fury, he wanted to hear him sing. He heard the boy loved singing and was good at it, two things that indicated the next big upcoming singer. He taught many pop sensations that were STILL on the top charts in Ninjago's music industry, even a few Rapper too!

What was he doing other then boozing it up? Well, the booze was gonna help him loosen up...He needed too, no doubt his precious little girl would be here, why? Well, she did invite her daughter into the danger zone and no doubt she'd have a few "things" to "say" to her Father about it...He heard the door slam open, speak of the she-devil. Hailey looked at the man she called Father: Long grey hair in a loose ponytail that was once brown, silver eyes still bright as always, root beer colored suit with his brown boots on his feet...And last but not least, the brass Treble Clef that was the Wilson Family's emblem...Mason smiled and looked at his only child: her eyes now dull with her constant worry over Harley's safety, her brown hair dotted with grey streaks due to age and possibly stress, still wearing her Work Clothes from the School she worked for as a Music Teacher. Bastard...Not a single speak of guilt in his smile..."How dare you...!" She snarled. Was she growling at him? How unlady-like, woman should act so unrefined. "Don't snarl, Hailey...It's not becoming of a lady..." He sighed. "On top of being late..." Hailey attacked him, enough crap out of him! He merely cradled his daughter's face and shoved her into the wall, Hailey coughed up some blood. When was she gonna learn? Daddy was stronger then her, has been since she was on the map. Had she been a normal woman, she'd be dead...

She left, limping...She knew if she continued, she WOULD be. While he was her Father, he was still ELEMENTALLY wise, the strongest member of the family.

* * *

Our group merely looked at Club Noir, Loren's green eyes looked around. It was everything her big sister told her about and more: Two Stages on the left and right side where the dancers grinded and slid to charm the men into buying them for a dance or even for a night, to which would no doubt be more then they'd get at normal strip club for just strip-teasing. In the middle was a larger stage that was untouched by the dancers, a mic on it's stand stood by its lonesome. Janice looked around and found the booth that she assumed was Mason's unofficial throne: A booth of dark brown leather, looking to seat those close to him. She suspected that the extra room was meant for family and The Elemental Mob themselves...Who else would he consider worthy enough to sit up there? He had a prefect bird's eye view of the middle stage, even more perfect if he seat was square in the middle of the luxurious and exclusive booth like she figured. She studied up on old Mason: The Tony Bennett of Darkley...This Thief stole more then just hearts of young girls, he stole lives of those that really angered him with a single note. It was only called in rumors as The "Killer" note or even more the direct "Wilson" Note.

The damage his voice could create went from shattering windows, walls to even vaults. She made guesses on how he could have broken vault doors but she was never satisfied with said guesses. Even if he was in his 90's now, he wasn't someone to talk lightly...She was sure his voice wasn't dried out just yet...Harley sighed, why did she feel like she was 5 again and singing in front of him? Grandpa Wilson wanted to hear her sing and she would, never saying no before. Our young teens watched this elder walk into the booth and sit gracefully into the middle of the custom sofa, his silver eyes looming down onto the mic stand as if to command a singer to the stage. Who would be the unlucky kid to sing? All but Loren saw a brown haired youth, his sunset eyes gazing up to Mason. All recognized the boy, what in holy hell was Akito Garmadon doing in Club Noir?! Gwen held a hand over Brittney as to not alert Loren, making her act on big sister mode. Speaking of which, where is she? Either Zelda or her had to bite her and incapacitate her or she'd go full Yandere-Simulator in here! They both found her...Too late, she was already jamming the broken glass and alcohol into her hand and seething to the teeth in rage.

That old bastard was in deep shit...Inviting her baby brother into Cougar centeral?! Oh, she'd give him a nice and messy blood bath for this! Before the blistering blond could carry out her murderous intentions however, she felt a brief yet firm tap to the back of her neck and fell down. The man who had done so picked her up and brought her to Gwen, whom looked at the man with a violent shutter in her back. Julius was the one whom had knocked her out but he did it in a way that didn't hurt her: Loren had a nerve in the middle of the back of her neck, strike it or flick it and she was out cold. The fact that he knew of it meant he had done work on a body in same family but how could it be when Loren's nana had no other siblings? She blinked and gasped silently, or she did and it was held so secret to the point she didn't exist...The "she" She had in mind was Miss Garmadon of said group, her old photo looked too alike to Loren for it to be mere coincidence. Julius smiled at the busty young girl innocently, "I only tapped the dear out to protect her from Mason, be a waste of beauty and youth, you know." Julius beamed while he walked off. Akito looked back at the mic and picked it up, beginning to sing. Mason had invited him because he wanted to hear him sing, it was an honor but Akito kept his wits about him. He heard dreadful rumors of "producers" offering jobs to young and naïve teenagers, leading to either brothel work or even being a singing slave.

Mason smiled a bit, ah...No wonder Shino and her girls were so protective over this boy, he could sense a potential second class in him...Just look at the young and old woman fawning over him quietly, all of which having less then decent thoughts about him. He chuckled, he got to see his sister get so mad but it was a shame that Julius tapped her out, he would have enjoyed seeing her actually make her way up here and test out her fighting skills. After he was done, all ladies fought each other to talk to him, all wanting this gifted boy. However, Kayla pushed through the crowd and picked him, placing him next to Kyle. Creeps! Akito was 12 going on 13 for fuck sake! Tarry sighed, it was his turn now. To impress Mason was a tough feat buty if it was for Harley, he'd do it. He never sang in front of so many people though, hopefully...Harley would listen, it was a song to her and her alone.

Mason smiled once again, Harley had decent taste in men. She got one who could sing very well, not as powerful as Akito's voice but his was a sweeter and softer tone, one that Mason could respect. After he sang, Harley wasted no time in rescuing him from the nutty cougars whom wanted a piece of him. She raced over to Neko, sitting him next to him. "Stay." She snarled. Tarry gulped, Harley wasn't mad at him, was she? Harley went to the stage and began to sing a classic, even though Jazz wasn't her thing...Mason beamed proudly, His granddaughter gave him such joy...Especially in singing, he grew so warmed from hearing it. He looked down and saw Neko, Kyle, Lucas and Collette looked quite ill, he hadn't forgotten: Earth and Plant Channelers were effected by Music while Water and Metal Channelers could reflect it...They felt the silent note attacking them, possibly hearing it. Harley opened her mouth wider and sung at her highest, Neko and the others collapsed once they heard it. Harlely looked down and saw some of her friends knocked out, what happened?! She didn't get time to go check as men and boys climbed up to talk to her, Tarry snarled and took out his whip. Once he snapped it onto the ground, all looked at him. "Harley belongs to me, back off!" He warned. Some hadn't heeded him and it was a mistake. The black haired dungeon master rubbed his whip with white paint and began to whip, "White freeze!" He yelled. At his utterance, the men whom were stupid enough to try and talk to Harley were frozen in place as the white paint turned into cold white ice on their bodies. He picked her up and took her upstairs and slammed the door.

Mason just laughed and clapped, his granddaughter was so adorable! She treated Tarry like she muffins, touch them and you were gonna get it!

* * *

Harley pouted...Her Grandpa was willing to put her sweet Tarry in danger of those crusty old cougars! Tarry stretched himself and took a peek at Harley, she looked so cute when was pouty! Did she forgot that she had an adoring boy toy in the room who wanted some attention? Or that her cute little rump was being dangled in front of him while she bent over to dust off her heels? She knew not to do such a thing when he was in the room, time for a reminder! Harley felt herself pushed down onto the bed, she moaned at feeling her boyfriend squeezing her rear like a ripe tomato! Come on, she was too mad to have sex right now! He hiked her skirt up and started playing with her pussy with his tongue, teasing it by licking the outside of her panties. She felt the heat and wet tongue gliding in soft aggression against her womanhood, which started to react to his fingers toying with her clit. Once he felt her wet enough, he rubbed his cock onto her pussy before slowly scooping inside. Harley shutter and moaned loudly at the entry, she felt him going so slow and hard, it was new to say the least. The slow pleasure was so different to the quick passion her body was so accustomed to, she felt her pussy was slowly slitting apart... She gripped the sheets and shuttered deeply, her body ready to give into her first orgasm of the night. This was when Tarry stopped and pulled out, surprising Harley greatly. She looked back at him with a tortured look on her face, why was he stopping?!

"Do I have your attention now, Harley?" He said with a chuckle.

"Don't be so mean...I was just about to cum..." Harley panted.

"Now Harley, you know better then that. Say the right word and I MIGHT continue boning you." Tarry teased.

Damn it...She HATED begging but...When she did, her Master was more then happy to drive her to orgasm. Oh, Why did he have to be so hot acting so dungeon mastery!?

"Master!" She moaned while cling onto him.

He smiled and went back inside, holding Harley as close as he could get her and rode her harder then before. Now was that so hard? She was understanding how it worked now: He wouldn't be ignored and made it so he'd get his way and when he did, Harley got her way in the process. He pushed himself deeper inside and heard Harley squeal at her highest as she hit her climax, her cute pussy ringing itself onto him and making him wring himself out inside her. She could feel her soft pocket being stuffed and filled into, fainting hearing it gulp down all he gave. Harley spun around and tackled him onto the rug, riding his butt into some serious rug burn!

* * *

**Next Morning...**

Our little girls were holding their headsinto the table to shield themselves from the cold bright lights of the school, Our Guards loved every bit of it. They all looked so cute all hung over, they had it coming. All were holding buckets, ready to catch the girls' inevitable vomit to start the detox. if only a hangover was their main trouble, it was small potatoes compared to the guilt they each had. All found a bed partner in their beds last night, it was fine. Until all of them found out it WASN'T their boyfriends! How drunk were they? To the point the Jones brothers all looked alike apparently! Never mind that Naota was a raven! The worst of it all?

Besides the amount of betrayal they felt by doing this, the devastation of possibly breaking up with their boyfriends over this! Each girl loved their respective boyfriend to pieces and the THOUGHT of breaking up scared them! The worry was mimicked by their boys, whom felt like utter trash! Now none of them could say they were different then the rest...Not when they fucked someone other then their respective gals, they weren't like the typical whores but actual girls whom were loyal and devoted to them. None of them really could remember what happened and Thomas was still wondering if he should create a memory restoration mix. But was it really wise?

What grand mess this was becoming...

* * *

**And now we know a bit more about Club Noir, three stages means that Club Noir's pretty big! 9 really famous places in the Underground but this doesn't mean that's all there is. There are many businesses run there...If all of you have been reading the Lemons Collection (And I know 85% of you have), I mentioned Anita Grant, whom makes wines and is a supplier to a lot of bars and restaurants in the Underground, a main supplier to Club Noir AND Black Flash Restaurant.**

**Anita is Hugh's Mother and Gene's Nana, though both son, grandson and granddaughter exaggerate on her weight, Anita's a fairly plump woman to which she claims attributes to their Greek Ancestry and appreciation for certain body types. Wonder where that leaves Brad? I want to give him a nationality but I feel like I have enough exotic flavor already...Puerto Rican, Spanish or Turkish if I were to pick one...What do all of you think? Should I give one to him or not? And if I do, What Nationality do you feel Brad fits? **


	18. Act 17

**Act 17: Laying down The Ground Rules**

Down in the Underground, Janice was running away from the ever persistent girl. Will he just give it a rest?! She had enough things on her without him groping her body! They're chase was leading them to Black Blossom Inn, Julius and Judy were talking outside of it. Why would Judy be here? Well, Other then appearing as a guest chef, she was her to recover herself. The spring at the Inn did wonders for her body despite the hip down being numb. Julius, the dear...He was helping her wash, you can only get so much with your legs as dead weight! It was really funny, when they were teenagers, they were bitter rivals. Now? They were loyal to each other and willing to be near each other. Julius was truly amazing, he was no ordinary Herbalist. Not only did he own this piece of land but he also had a unique mental quirk: He was 7 men in one body. Magnus and Stone were the two fighters, Colin and Steven were the two flirts, Samson was the healer and Tobin was the haggler. She and the mob grew to know each man, each had their own Identity and even sitting pose! Of course, Miss Walker thought he was putting them on but she found out fast that he was not. She blushed, while that terrible woman used him...She cared for him, both she and Shizuki did. They saw poor Janice running all around trying to get away, Judy groaned. This idiot was Wynonna's grandchild? How she suffered for her, her daughter and grandson were such idiots! How Rosenberg line fell now a days...And what an Ugly boy he was! She struck the boy with her pan over the head, had it not been for her respect for Wynonna, the boy would be the last Rosenburg born!

Janice hugged her Nana while she offered to cook for her and friends some time, to get her to visit Black Flash. Janice decided to get some advice, about what to do about the mess her friends made. Both elders listened to the girl and both mentally laughed, why were they all so worried for? So what if they slept with each other? Since they had no feeling for them, no harm done. Honestly, Why do these kids have to be so innocent still? Judy giggled and hugged her, Janice beamed at it.

"You love Noata, right?" She asked.

"Yeah..." She said dreamingly.

"Do love Cameron?" Judy asked.

"No way!" Janice answered.

"Then what are you worried about then, dear?" Judy asked.

The young girl blinked, what did she just say? Did she-Did she really say it was OKAY!? No it's not! Girlfriends don't cheat on they're boyfriends, even if Kayla didn't murder her, Naota certainly would! Judy giggled, silly girl. It's only cheating if he doesn't know about it besides, they weren't married. In St Rachael terms, they were steady bed buddies. "Janny, you made love with Naota alone, anyone else that comes into the picture is just nothing. Love cannot be made if there is no love to make it." Judy explained. Janice was trying some way to fight the logic but it was sound, as bad as she felt, Nana Judy wasn't wrong. Julius petted the girl, she was darling. "It'd be a good idea to tell the truth, if he loves as much as I think he does, you'll be fine. " Julius added. After the girl had left, Julius invited Judy inside to let her rest her bones...

He walked next to a mirror and smiled a bit: paling green hair, light green eyes, a pale green suit with a white apron tied around his waist...And a simple Iron sprout pendant 'round his neck. He bowed to the girl and chuckled, seeing the black haired boy she seemed to love so let her cling onto his arm...She'd be fine...She'd see.

* * *

Julius had gotten up to his Office. Once he opened his door, he saw Jackie on his desk. She didn't look too happy but he was expecting her to bring her cottontail down here at some point and time, considering that he was dangling Neko's head above a tank of sharks. What did she expect honestly? If this whole guard nonsense was suppose to work, they'd be out of the phase by now! Jackie was like her Mother in her running around, her becoming a bounty hunter wasn't a shot in the dark. Did he marry? No, the woman he felt in love with refused to. She didn't like their mental curse, giving him all the children they made and running off. It wasn't out of love but out of hate, she didn't want to be chained down to this family. Did he care about her? At first yes, why else would he keep taking her in? The kids never knew who he was and for a while, Jackie was convince her Father slept around with different woman. She did find out the truth, once she was 18 years old. She became a Bounty hunter and tracked her down, finding out just what a kind of a woman she was and why Julius never mentioned her. She was upset that she was found, she expressed that she wouldn't tell the family she had that she had five children and left them with the Father, she claimed that she found a "better deal".

After graduation, Julius opened this place. Creating a place where one could come back to themselves, much like he did. Black Blossom Inn offered spa treatments, wonderful meals and comfortable beds...It was a place that didn't judge like most of the snobbish hotels up in the City. As long as you paid, that's all the mattered. The staff that worked here were children whom worked here on the side to get a feel for a possible Herbalist career: Inn Keeper. Not as impressive as Club Noir's size but decently large: Able to house 400 guests and 100 staff members, the ones that lived in the Inn had to be on from 6 am to midnight. The other 250 were up in the city or in the Underground, just in case anyone quits or can't come in. With it's income, Julius comfortably afforded to put all 5 children into Darkley and St. Rachael.

Jackie launched after her Father, only for Julius to slap her back into her spot, bumping into the desk. Her pupils shrank, still had no control over herself...5 daughter in one, five petal. Rola, Linda, Tonya, Billy, And Jackie herself...Fighter, thinker, peace keeper, and Teacher, Rola liked to fight...Seemed to be one he'd be dealing with. The girl was a meathead, loved to beat anything in her way. His Jackie thought out an attack, Rola was all "attack, attack, attack!".

"Oh honestly, Rola...Think about who your trying to beat up here..." He lectured with a sigh.

"Shut the fuck up, you dried out has-been! The rabbit bitch isn't happy with you right now and I want to settle a score with you!" Rola barked.

"Now, now...If all of you had been using your heads, you'd see Neko needs the tough way as the coddling isn't working. " He sighed.

"You wanna go, bastard?" Rola growled.

"Go where. dear? To sleep? We both know it's not me your talking about." Julius chuckled.

That's it! She lunged again and Julius kicked her away, tossing a green pill into her throat. She coughed and swallowed it, spitting up blood. Jackie growled, even if he was a Medicine man...Her Father very much a danger. Jamie saw her friend limping, not good...They're parents were overthrowing they're authorities...Even they were right, Jamie didn't want Tarry hurt...meaning she'd have to face dear old Dad pretty soon...

* * *

Our young set was allowing the hot waters to wash over them and take away all the nagging aches and pains...And they had a lot of those! We find Collette taking some cold water and pouring it onto Kayla's exposed back. Not prepared for the ice cold attack on her tailbone, Kayla screamed and stood up to try and get away from it. In the process however, her red towel slipped right off. She picked it up to cover herself but it was too late now, all of them saw every tan part of her body and now confirmed that she was naturally tanned! She sank into the water, she was so embarrassed! Kyle swam over and held her close. "Kayla-chan, When did you get those piercings? They look great on you..." He asked in a hushed whisper. She giggled, she was going to surprise him later but thanks to that mondo bitch, EVERYONE saw them! She figured that she follow tradition that her family had with piercings, make a trend. Collette giggled, she still couldn't believe it! She saw them but she though they were fake, they were real alright! Who knew volcano tits was such a kinky bitch!?

Loren smiled while preparing the cold water, Zelda saw the sneak attack and said nothing, allowing karma to be fulfilled. The water was splashed, Collette screamed and ran away from the cold, her black towel slipping away. Even though she caught it, covering herself was useless now. All had seen her deep curves, such a big girl...Zelda was torn now, let it continue or stop it? Had this been her at the beginning of the year, she'd have stopped it. Janice was giggling wildly at it, causing Colette to attack her and steal her blue towel! Aww, she was cute even below the neck! Loren's naughty streak struck as she pulled the white towel covering Miss Zelda, Thomas' whistle got her attention and she went to cover but alas it was far too late for her to cover her silk white skin! All girls looked at the laughing Queen, time for revenge! All for the green towel, yoink! The Queen in all her glory...Not bad! Then the boys started revealing each other, different sizes and skin types.

Our boys soon were overtaken by the tantalizing skin in front of them and the steam finally hitting them, resulting into a scary and impressive nosebleed!

Harley fanned off poor Tarry, looking around. Where was that silly rabbit and Re?

* * *

Renee sighed. She couldn't handle it in there...She needed some air, she looked over to Neko. He was having a bit of a tug of war with Eros at the moment. bastard! He wanted to rock Re's world without stirring up Eros. Everyone was so lucky to be able to CHOOSE! And her she was, all in a yukata and obviously in heat! He felt a rough shove to the floor, seeing Renee between his legs. He groaned loudly, her intense sucking was not even a second later! The girl giggled, while her boytoy was shrimpy...

Well, let's just say she was a believer of big things coming in small packages...

Neko slammed his lids shut and thrusted, feeling a sharp pleasure assault his rear. Fuck, it was happening so soon! He gripped her head while pulling himself up, screwing that thirsty throat of hers for what he had to offer. She let go and jammed her finger into his butt much faster, opening her mouth wide for her tiny lover. Neko groaned loudly while his cock went like a dam bursting open, flooding her breasts and mouth. She deep throated him a few times to gulp down the remains of the load, Neko dropped down while panting.

"Oh, no you don't, Doctor...I need more then just one dose..." She giggled.

And with that, she slipped him inside her and started to thrust onto him raw. She tilted onto his chest and they tumbled to the floor, giving them both a bit of rub burn! Seemed popular...

* * *

**(The Next Morning...)**

The boys and girls all came to a conclusion after they all pounded each other to oblivious for sleeping with they're treasured one...

What was that?

In order to survive this crazy life...They'd have to..._SHARE_!

All of them didn't like it, not one bit...

* * *

**Felt bad that I didn't write anything here in a LONG while AND I got impatient with this chapter so that's why it was so short...Writer's block is such a bitch...**

**I'll be trying to dabble into the other arcs as well as Non-Ninjago stuff...Wish me luck!**


End file.
